The Next Summer
by AusllyxxRauraForever
Summary: It's summertime again and Austin and Dez visit Ally in Miami this time. Austin and Ally, after knowing each other since birth, are finally together. They're totally and completely in love. There should be no more problems... right? Sequel to We Meet Again.
1. Austin's Secret Concert

I sit in the car chewing on my hair. Austin is supposed to be coming to Miami tomorrow. River Dale gets out of school a week before Miami does. I've been stressing over this all week. To get my mind off of him, I turn on the radio.

"And this is Austin Moon's brand new song! He's dedicated it to his girlfriend and best friend, Ally Dawson! Without her, he said he would have no inspiration and he wouldn't be where he is today. Here it comes! Heart Beat!" Miami Mack says through the radio.

_I can get your heart beat_

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat_

_Beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat_

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beatin' like_

_Hey-ay, Hey-ay_

_Hey_

_Hey-ay, Hey-ay_

_I can get your heart beat_

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat_

_Beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat_

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beatin' like_

_Hey-ay, Hey-ay_

_Hey_

_Hey-ay, Hey-ay_

_Would you_—_?_

_Would you want it if I stood up above the crowd?_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud?_

I know this song... Austin wrote it while we were on video chat a few weeks ago.

I miss him so much...

Now I'm sitting at the back of the room in last period, staring into space and thinking about my prince... He'll be here in less than twenty-four hours! I can't even believe it!

"Ms. Dawson, please pay attention," Mrs. Jensen snaps. I blink and look to the front of the room. A scream escapes my lips. "Did you see another spider?" Mrs. Jensen asks me, annoyed. I ignore her. I run to the front of the room, ignoring the stares of my classmates.

It was less than twenty four hours, alright. I open the door and jump into Austin's arms. He hugs me tight and I kiss him. It's been forever since I've felt his lips on my own so I make this last as long as possible.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow," I exclaim happily when we finally pull apart.

"I wanted to surprise you," he tells me with a bright smile. Austin sets me down.

"Ms. Dawson, please take your seat," Mrs. Jensen says, appearing at the door, "you may continue your love fest when class is over."

"When is your class over, Als?" Austin asks me but Mrs. Jensen answers for me.

"It's over in about ten minutes," she tells him.

"Can I wait inside?" he asks her.

"Yes, but try not to disrupt the class," she sighs. He smiles. Austin holds my hand and we walk to the back of the room. A few of the girls stare at him, gasping.

"So what class is this?" Austin asks me quietly when my teacher turns around.

"It's math," I say, pointing down to my work.

"This is fifth grade stuff. Six plus twenty divided by four?" he asks. "I could do this in my sleep."

"Actually, it's six _times_ twenty divided by four," I correct him. "And then I have to divide the answer into four again and make into a rectangle. Then I have to find the area of the rectangle. It still isn't that hard though, you're right." I look up at him and his mouth is slightly open.

"That's way harder!" he says in a loud whisper.

"Thirty," I mutter under my breath, writing it down. "What is thirty divided by four?" I ask myself. I write the problem in the air with my finger. "Seven point five," I whisper. Then I do the rectangle part and find the area. I raise my hand so Mrs. Jensen can check my work. I'm the only one that's already done.

"Good job," she tells me after she checks it. She walks back to her desk.

"How do you even do that?" Austin asks me, amazed.

"Please. This is fifth grade stuff," I say with a wave of dismissal.

We walk out to Austin's car. He's gotten his real license now and even his _own_ car so he doesn't have to borrow his parents' car. He has a 2012 Honda Civic. But I see another boy standing by his car. I run up and hug him. I'd totally forgotten that Dez was coming with him!

"Ally!" he exclaims. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! How about you?" I ask.

"Eh," he groans, "another squirrel stole so'more of my nuts..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say.

"Ally!" someone calls from behind me. I turn around and see Trish running toward me. "I need your dad to give me a ride home."

"Oh, are you guys taking me home or is my dad coming?" I ask, turning to Austin.

"We're taking you home," Austin tells me.

"I'm riding home with them. Do you mind going riding with all of us?" I ask Trish, turning back to her. She's staring behind me all googly-eyed. I follow her gaze and find Dez at the end of it. "Trish," I say.

"Yeah," she says absentmindedly, "sure, whatever. Who's he?"

"Trish, this is Dez. Dez, this is Trish," I introduce them. They both murmur their "Hi's". I notice Dez is returning Trish's stare. They climb into the backseat and I sit in the front with Austin.

"So where do you live, Trish?" Austin asks, turning the car on. She doesn't answer. I reach back and nudge her arm and she looks up.

"Huh? Oh, just go to the right when you get off of the school grounds," she tells him. He does as she says and drives down the road. "Now make another right then a left." He follows her orders. She gives him directions and we're all fine until we get to her street. "Okay, now it's the second white house on the left," she tells him.

"That one?" he asks, pointing to the house next to hers.

"No, ya goof," she says, smacking his head.

"Ow!" he exclaims.

"_That _one," she says pointing to her house.

"That's the one I was pointing at!" he argues as he pulls into her driveway.

"Whatever," she says. "Bye Austin, Ally... Dez..." By the way she lingers on Dez's name, I can tell that she may or may not have a small crush on him.

"Trish!" Dez exclaims before she can close the door. She pokes her head back in. Dez takes a small slip of paper and a pen out of his backpack. He writes something down and hands it to Trish.

"What's this?" she asks, looking down at it.

"It's my number," he tells her. She smiles and walks to her house. Austin and I share a knowing smile.

"So how do we get to _your _house?" Austin asks.

"You know how to get to my house. I guess you already forgot," Dez says from the backseat. "Okay, well first you have to get on the highway and drive all the way back to River Dale..."

"Dez, I was talking to Ally," Austin says with a chuckle.

"Oh," Dez says.

"Okay, so just make a left and go down to, not the next road, but the next road," I tell Austin.

He nods and puts the car in reverse. When we finally get to my house, Austin turns off the car and smiles at me. I smile back.

"God, I can't believe it's actually been almost forty-two weeks since I've seen you guys in person," I say as Austin and Dez grab their bags from the trunk. I walk to the door and unlock it.

"Has it really been that long?" Austin asks me. "That sounds like forever."

"Well, I guess I could have said nine months and two weeks," I say.

"That still sounds like forever! I could have given birth in that amount of time!" he exclaims as we walk into my house. I give him an odd look. "W-well, a _girl _could have give birth in that amount of time..."

I roll my eyes, letting out a small giggle. I lead them into the living room where my dad is waiting for Austin, Dez, and I.

"Austin!" he exclaims, hugging him and patting him hard on the back. Austin coughs when my dad releases him.

"Lester, always a pleasure to see you," Austin replies, smiling.

"Dez!" my dad says, looking at him.

"Mr. Dawson!" Dez exclaims.

"How have you been?" my dad asks him.

"I've been good," Dez tells him, nodding his head. "Those darned squirrels though," he adds quietly. My dad stares at him for a moment but Austin and I understand.

"Anyway," my dad says, shaking his head to clear the thought, "Ally, if you'll show them to the guest bedroom."

"Sure thing, Dad," I say. I lead them up the stairs and down the hallway to the room next to mine. I open the door and they walk inside. "You guys can get yourselves situated and I'll be in the next room if you need me," I tell them, pointing to the right. They nod and set down their bags.

I walk to my room and leave the door open a crack. I pick up my songbook and open it to a brand new page.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Austin and Dez arrived in Miami today. A whole day before I was expecting them. They're in the next room getting situated. God, I still can't believe I'm seeing them! It's been forever! Gah, why does school have to be longer than summer?! If I could, I'd change that just so I could see them for a longer amount of time. Oh, and I kind of think that Trish has a thing for Dez... She usually doesn't fall in like with guys so easily. She also doesn't like crazy guys... I smell arguments coming our way. Oh, well, let's just enjoy the love fest while we can!_

_Love, Ally_

I feel someone's hot breath on the back of my neck as I close my book. They wrap their arms around my waist from behind. My heart races then I realize who it is. I turn a little to see Austin smiling down at me. I hug him.

"I've missed you so much," I say into his warm neck.

"I've missed you too," he replies, wrapping his arms around me. I smile into his neck and close my eyes, taking in his intoxicating scent. The scent I've missed so much.

"That's a little too close," I hear from my door. Austin and I jump apart and see my dad standing at the door.

"Sorry, Dad," I say with a small smile. He smiles back at us.

"So are you all settled in?" he asks Austin. Austin nods.

"Yes, sir," Austin says.

"Yes, sir!" Dez says as he salutes my dad, appearing behind him and making us all jump. "But I have a question."

"Jesus, Dez," my dad says, putting his hand over his heart. "Gimme a heart attack, why don't ya? What's your question?"

"Can I close that vent by the window?" Dez asks.

"Sure, why?" my dad asks.

"Because that plastic thing over it blows the air right under the bed and I don't wanna be cold at night," Dez explains. Dad opens his mouth to say something, then seems to think better of it and turns to walk down the stairs. Dez smiles his usual goofy smile and walks back to the guest bedroom.

"So," Austin starts, turning back to me, "what is there to do in Miami, Florida?"

"What _isn't_ there to do in Miami, Florida?" I ask, thinking of the beach, the mall, and the many other places. "I'll show you and Dez some fun stuff tomorrow. Right now, I have homework to do."

"You have homework on a Friday?" he asks. "_And _on the last week of school? Your school sucks."

"Hey! My school is—yeah, you're right. It sucks," I agree. "Now get out. I'll come see you when I'm done."

"I can't help?" he asks, frowning.

"Why? So you can distract me and make me have to do twice as much homework tomorrow? No, thank you," I say, giggling. He smiles.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," he tells me, kissing my cheek. After he leaves my room, I get started on my homework. When I finally finish, I put everything away and walk to Austin and Dez's room. The door is open a crack and I hear them talking. I know it isn't like me, but I eavesdrop for a bit.

"But I can't go, Dez," Austin says. "Not next Saturday."

"Austin, it's San Diego!" Dez exclaims happily. "You have to go!"

"I was only supposed to be performing in Florida this summer," Austin tells Dez. "Ally's the whole reason we're here, remember? I can't just leave."

"Then take Ally with you," Dez suggests.

"No, no, I can't do that!" Austin exclaims frustratedly.

"But... why not?" Dez asks. Austin sighs.

"Because San Diego is where Penny was born," Austin sighs.

"Penny? Who's Penny?" Dez asks.

"Penny is Ally's mom. She died when they moved to Miami of, like, cancer or something," Austin explains. I bite my lip, blinking back tears.

"Oh," Dez says. "But if she can't go to San Diego because her mom was born there, then why can she stay in Miami where she died? Isn't death, like, y'know, _worse _than birth?"

"Maybe it's because Penny actually grew up there. And some of her friends might recognize Ally because she looks so much like Penny and try to talk about her. I don't know! I'm not Ally! Just because I've been her best friend for life doesn't mean I understand how she works!" He groans and I hear him fall onto the bed. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know..." Dez says quietly.

"Alright, whatever you do, _don't _tell Ally about this. Got it?" Austin asks.

I run back to my room, the sobs and tears ready to pour out of me. I shut my door and cry, hoping Austin nor Dez can hear me. When I finally stop crying, I lay back on my bed.

So Austin's going to San Diego? Or... _not _going to San Diego? He needs to go. He can't just skip out on a concert. People have probably already paid for their tickets! People might be flying in from different countries just to see him! He has to go. I'm what's holding him back. I need to tell him that he can go... But wait... I'm not supposed to know. I'll just have to ease it out of him. Very gently.

**Here's the story you've all been waiting for! I've been watching the poll (very closely) and I kept hoping people would vote for The Next Summer. Because one: I've _REALLY_ been wanting to write this one. And two: everyone's been wanting to read this one! So... happy early and/or late birthday to all of you! This is my birthday present for you! :D Oh... and I kind of need some girl names and personalities. Like, she's only going to be in one chapter but she'll be pretty important so... Review, subscribe, favorite, anything! And make sure to put some girl names and personalities in them!**

_**LoVe, KeNzIe**_


	2. Chapter 2

My face finally returns to its usual color. It had been red and puffy from my tears. I walk out of my room and knock on Austin and Dez's door, not pausing to listen. I hear shuffling around and hushed voices but I don't try to make out the words.

"Hey, Ally, what's up?" Austin asks, opening the door and looking uncomfortable as he leans against the door frame.

Trying to sound oblivious, I ask, "Are you alright, Austin? You're acting kind of weird..."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be alright? I'm not acting weird. If anything, I'm acting... _not _weird," he tells me quickly. I stare at him, raising my left eyebrow.

"Austin..." I say. "You know you can tell me anything." Okay, I'm not being as gentle as I thought I'd be but you've got to do what you've got to do!

"I know I can. And I'm telling you: I'm not keeping any secrets from you. I would never do something like that," he says, kissing my cheek. I blush. That sounds sweet but he's totally keeping a secret from me! I fake a smile. It's pretty convincing because he smiles back with his dazzling, white teeth. I stare at them for a second before returning my eyes to his face.

"So," I say as we all walk downstairs, "do you guys wanna come down to Sonic Boom?"

"Sonic Boom?!" Austin asks as soon as I finish my last word.

"Yeah, I have to work," I tell him. He frowns as I say it. That frown gradually turns into a wide grin. Dez's face mirrors Austin's. I look at them both, wondering what they're up to. "Alright, come on then."

So Austin drives Dez and I to the mall. I lead them through the mall to Sonic Boom. You should have seen the look on their faces when they saw the amount of instruments inside. They were completely dumbfounded. I walk behind the counter and wait for customers. Austin looks at me for a second then walks over and jumps up onto the counter.

"Austin," I say.

"Ally," he says.

"You can't sit there," I tell him.

"And why not?" he asks, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Because there are rules," I say. I take out a book from under the counter, that I conveniently made, labeled _Sonic Boom Rules_. I flip it open, scanning the pages.

"There's a _rule _about _sitting on the counter_?" Austin asks, confused as he slides off the counter.

"I think so..." I say distractedly as I flip through the pages. I get to the last page and am shocked to notice that there is no rule about sitting on the counter. "Okay, there isn't a rule about sitting up there. Sit up there as long as you'd like." Austin smirks and gets back onto the counter.

"Why, thank you," he says, leaning down and kissing my cheek. I hear a large crash from behind me. I turn around to see Dez running down the stairs.

"I can explain!" he exclaims. "Okay! So I was upstairs and I accidentally sprayed some cheese spray on the ropes that held the tuba thing to the ceiling! Then some mice came and chewed on the ropes." He makes chewing sounds and pretends to be a mouse. "Then... boom! The whole thing just came down." I peek around him and see the banged up tuba.

"Oh, Dez!" I whine. "We _just _got that tuba!" I walk over to it and pick it up.

"Just buy another one at Sonic Boom," he suggests.

"We're at Sonic Boom," I tell him. He looks around.

"Oh! Well, we're already here so just buy another one, hang it up, and they'll never know!" he whispers loudly. Austin walks over to Dez and tries to explain that I can't buy a new tuba from myself.

While Austin explains, I pick up the tuba, examine the dents, and sigh. Wait, if this is a brand new tuba, and my dad buys everything at once, then there has to be more tubas in the back! I set the tuba down carefully on the counter and walk to the back storeroom. I glance over everything and finally find the tubas. I pick one up and carry it back into the store.

"Guys," I say, interrupting their conversation. They look up at me.

"Hey, you fixed the tuba!" Dez exclaims. Then he looks over at the counter. "Whoa, it has a busted up twin!"

"Uh... close," I tell him. "This is a different tuba. I'm going to hang this one up and then I can send the other one in to be repaired."

"Oh!" he exclaims, understanding my plan. They put the tuba on the display strings.

"My dad will never know!" I tell them happily. They nod in understanding.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" someone exclaims exasperatedly, walking into the door of Sonic Boom. I spin around. "Alright, alright, a purple violin. I understand... Bye, babe."

"Dallas," I spit.

"_Have you ever thought that maybe_—_just maybe_—_you like Dallas because he reminds you of me?" he asked._

I stare off into space for a second before returning to the present. I shake my head, clearing the thought.

"What do you need, jerk?" I ask.

"I need a purple violin," he tells me. I stare hard at him.

"What's the magic word?" I ask.

"Now," he says. I shake my head.

"Wrong," I tell him. He sighs.

"Please?"

"Thank you," I say. I walk over to the violins and hand him the purple one. I tell him the price and he pays. He walks out without another word. I look back at Austin and Dez who are staring at me. I raise my eyebrows. Austin walks up to me, examining my face closely. I narrow my eyes at him. "What?" I ask.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Ally-Cat?" he asks me, reaching up to touch my face. I slap his hand away.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," I tell him. He sighs, shaking his head.

"No... it's as if... you've changed over the school year," he tells me, staring into my eyes, thinking.

"Austin, I'm completely the same," I promise. "I didn't change over the year." I didn't change, no, it's just that I don't like him keeping things from me. He doesn't speak for a moment. In that moment, Dez roams around the store.

"_Or_," Austin finally says, "you're keeping something from me." I open my mouth in shock.

"Oh, _I'm _keeping something from _you_," I say sarcastically. Well... I suppose I _am _keeping something from him. I know that he's keeping the concert a secret from me, that's what I'm keeping from him. Gosh, that's confusing. Suddenly, he hugs me. I hug back automatically because I love the way he hugs me.

"Hm," he says, "you still hug the same." He lets go of me and tickles me for a few seconds. I giggle. "You still laugh the same... Are you sure you're not the same Ally?"

"I _am_ the same Ally!" I blurt out, annoyed.

"Aha!" he exclaims promptly. "The _real _Ally would barely ever get annoyed with me! Especially over something as little as this!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," I apologize, hugging him again. I see Dez reaching out to touch something over his shoulder. He's going to break it, I just know it.

"Don't touch that, Dez!" I warn. He jumps away from it and gives me a thumbs-up.

"Won't do, Ally!" he exclaims. Austin and I let go of each other, looking at each other.

"I'm just kidding, Als," Austin tells me. I smile, rolling my eyes.

"So, got any concerts coming up this Saturday?" I ask, changing the subject. "Or next Saturday?" Austin and Dez share a quick glance.

"Nope, none at all," Austin says quickly.

"Oh, then we should schedule one for next Saturday," I suggest, raising my eyebrows. Let's see him try to wiggle out of this one.

"Uh... I'll think about it," he tells me. I turn around, groaning quietly to where he can't hear me.

"Alright, cool," I say cheerfully, walking behind the counter. Soon, people rush in and out faster than you can say "pickles." "Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom. Come again soon," I say for the last time today. Austin, Dez, and I walk out of the store and I turn around and lock the door.

"Are we heading back home now or do you need to do something else?" Austin asks me. I shake my head.

"Nope. We're free to go home," I tell him. He smiles and takes my hand. Dez walks a little ahead of us, speaking to almost everyone we pass.

"Long day at work?" my dad asks when we get home. I nod, starting to walk up the stairs. "Austin, can I speak to you for a second?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Austin says, falling back and walking over to my dad. He sits down at the island beside my dad and Dez and I continue up the stairs. I follow him into their room, hoping to be able to get the concert out of _him_.

"So," I say, sitting down on the bed as he walks over to his suitcase.

"So," he mocks me, taking out a green blanket from the suitcase. He disappears under the bed.

"Dez, what are you doing?" I ask. He comes back out, the green blanket not in his hands anymore.

"Setting up my bed," he tells me.

"Setting up your bed? There's one right here..." I say, gesturing to the bed I'm sitting on.

"Yeah, but I'm sleeping on the floor," he explains, "_under _the bed."

"Um... okay... So..." I repeat. "Is there anything exciting coming up for Austin that I should know about?"

"Uh... uh... um... uh..." he stutters. Austin walks in at this time. He smiles at me.

"What did my dad want to talk to you about?" I ask, smiling back. He shrugs.

"Basically, he told me I wasn't allowed to sleep with you this summer," he tells me. "Something about—"

"I don't even wanna know," I say, shaking my head. "Alright, well, goodnight, Austin. Goodnight, Dez. I'll see you guys in the morning." I smile at them and walk outside their room, closing the door behind me. It opens before I even get to my own room. Austin taps my shoulder and I turn around.

"I don't get a goodnight kiss?" he asks, frowning. I nod, smiling.

"Of course you get one," I tell him, leaning up on tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiles, leans down, and kisses me.

"Goodnight," he whispers when we finally pull apart.

"Goodnight," I whisper back. We smile at each and walk into our separate rooms. I take a quick shower, change into my pajamas, fall into bed, and am asleep before my head hits the pillow.

**xPurple, was LoveIsMyCure your account or did you always review as a guest with that name? I can't remember. My memory escapes me at the moment... Anyhoodles, thanks for the names! And as for the personalities, it can really be any kind of personality. It doesn't really matter :)**

**Ausllyluvr, thanks for the names and personalities :)**

**AlyCharlie, omg happy late birthday! And... um... do you mind if I... like... come to your house while you're sleeping and... y'know... "borrow" the Take Me Home album? :)?**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! And I really need that personality soon... The girl will be in one of the future chapters. It's maybe two or three chapters away. No pressure... I just really need it. Haha, anyhoodles, sorry it's so short tonight, thanks for all of the reviews, and keep on reviewing! :D**

_**LoVe, KeNzIe**_


	3. He Figures Out That She Figured Out

I wake up early, not even ready to go to school. I sleepily throw together an outfit, put it on, put on some light makeup, and smile at Austin's picture above my desk. I turn around, almost fully awake now, and walk out of my room with my songbook. I walk over to the coffee maker and pour myself a bit of coffee.

After what happened last summer, I've learned to take it easy on the coffee. I put in the correct amount of creamer, sugar, et cetera. I gulp it down quickly.

"Coffee, Als? Really?" I hear someone ask from behind me. I spin around.

"Oh. Hi, Austin," I say, sighing with relief. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he says with a smile.

"Hey, can you go up and see if my dad is awake yet?" I ask. "I don't want to be late for school."

"He's not awake," he tells me. "I'm taking you to school this morning."

"Oh, really?" I ask, brightening up a little. "Awesome. Is Dez coming?"

"No, I couldn't get him up," he says. He shakes his head. "Or _out_, for that matter."

"Out?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's going to be sleeping under the bed this summer..." he says, looking around.

"Does it really matter if you two sleep together?" I ask. "I mean, you two _are_ best friends, you know," I add. I let out a small giggle.

"No, no, this was _his _decision," he tells me, chuckling himself.

"Really?" I ask. He nods

"He's a bit... odd if you haven't noticed," he says.

"Oh, I've noticed. Trust me," I say. "Well, I need to get to school now." He nods in understanding as I grab my book bag. He leads me to his car and we get in. I set my songbook down in my lap as I fasten my seat belt and Austin starts the car.

* * *

I spent all day trying to figure out a way to get Austin to tell me about the concert. Every scenario I tried ended up with him getting out of it and changing the subject. I sigh as I walk to my locker. I twist the lock and open it. I put my books in then feel hands wrap around my head, covering my eyes.

"Guess who," a familiar voice says. I smile, knowing automatically who it is.

"Hm," I say, pretending to be oblivious, "a rapist who's been following me around all day and finally decided to make his move since I'm alone?" I spin around, pecking his lips.

"What if I was really a rapist? Would you just kiss the rapist?" he asks, laughing. I shake my head.

"I know what your voice sounds like, silly," I tell him, smiling. "And hey, you were the rapist target last year. It's my turn."

"What are you talking about?" he asks, confused.

"Don't you remember what we saw on the news?" I ask, omitting the part about me thinking the woman looked like Tilly Thompson.

"Oh, yeah. The woman who raped teenage boys. I remember that..." he says, shaking his head and shivering, as we walk outside the school. "Gross." We get into his car.

"So," I say as he inserts his key into the ignition and turns it, "have you thought about planning a concert?"

"Actually, Jimmy already has one scheduled," he tells me. I brighten up, thinking he's going to tell me about the San Diego concert. He pulls out of the driveway of my school.

"Where?" I ask eagerly.

"Jacksonville," he answers simply, his hands tightening a bit on the wheel. I stare at him. _Come on, just tell me, Austin! _I think to myself.

"Jacksonville, huh?" I ask. "You're not leaving Florida?" He shakes his head slightly.

"Nope," he says.

"You won't be leaving Florida all summer long?" I ask.

"No," he answers.

"When is it?" I ask.

"Um, Jimmy hasn't told me every detail yet. He just told me he was scheduling a concert." _Liar._

We go through this routine every day after school. This is the only time I've been using to ask him about it. After school, in the car. We're alone and no one can bother us. When school finally ends, I use every opportunity that we're alone to talk to him about concert dates and locations.

It's the Thursday before the Saturday of Austin's concert now. He'll have to tell me soon. Austin and I went out to dinner and we're going home now.

I look at the dark sky and think. Should I use this opportunity now? I don't know... I've probably been annoying the heck out of him with this whole concert thing. Oh, well. One more time won't hurt anyone, will it?

"So, Austin," I start.

"No, Ally, Jimmy hasn't told me yet," he says.

"How did you—?" I begin but Austin cuts me off.

"You ask me the same question every time we're alone," he tells me quietly. It hasn't really been _every time _we were alone... has it?

"Oh... I'm sorry I've been annoying you so much this past week," I say. "I'm just ready for another concert, you know? I mean, it's been a whole school year."

"You haven't been annoying me," he tells me simply.

"I haven't?" I ask, confused. I was so sure...

"Not at all," he promises me.

"Wow..." I say. "So you don't mind if I keep talking about it?" He shakes his head.

"Nope. I actually think it's kind of cute how fascinated you are with concerts," he says, smiling to himself.

"Oh... Well, if you aren't having a concert this coming Saturday—" He swallows. "—we should go out somewhere. Have some fun."

"Okay" is all he says.

"Hey, do you know what would be fun?" I ask. "It'd be really fun to go to my mother's birthplace. San Diego." I hold my tears in at my own mention of my mother. Austin slams on brakes, jerking us both forward. My seat belt, thankfully, keeps me from flying through the window. Austin glances quickly behind him for cars then pulls over to the side of the road.

"How did you know about San Diego?" he asks.

"I heard you and Dez talking about it," I tell him quickly. He groans.

"Ally, why didn't you tell me you knew?" he asks, sighing sadly.

"Because I knew I wasn't supposed to know," I say quietly. He sighs again.

"It's fine that you know, Ally, just next time, tell me that you know," he begs. "Please. So that I won't feel like an idiot as you ask questions that apply to it."

"You're not mad?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Of course not. How could I be mad at you?" he asks. He wraps me in a hug.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to him anyway.

"It's fine, I promise," he tells me. There's a moment of silence.

"Austin..." I finally say. "It's fine that you go to San Diego. I don't mind. Really."

"No," he argues, "I promised that I wouldn't leave Florida this summer and I plan on keeping that promise."

"But, Austin, I—" I start but, once again, Austin cuts me off.

"Ally, I'm staying here in Florida," he tells me firmly.

"But—"

"I'm not leaving you. I'm not," he says. I sigh.

"Alright, alright, fine," I say. He continues home. I sigh once more. Now I have to think of a way to make him go to San Diego for the concert. Great. Awesome. Amazing. Not.

**Ausllyfan01, sadly, that story is at its end :c Wait, are you talking about the sequel or the original story? If you're talking about the original story, then there's a sequel you can read. If you're talking about the sequel story, then that story's over. I is sorry :( And, by the way, I loved your vocabulary in this review :)**

**So! Austin finally spilled his guts—okay, maybe not his guts but you know what I mean—about the concert and he isn't mad that Ally knew! Whoo! Anyhoodles, I'm still looking for those personalities! I'm sorry that it's so late and short tonight but I have school and homework and chores and—just bleh. I have so much stuff to do that I'm surprised I even get to update some nights! I always make time for my amazing readers though! :D Anyhoodles, again, I'm sorry that it's so late and I'm sorry that it's so short. We've been through this. Blah, blah, blah. I'll try my best to make it longer tomorrow but the longer it is, the later it is sometimes so :( Anyhoodles, review! :D**

_**LoVe, KeNzIe**_


	4. A Concert We'll Never Forget

I wake up early Friday morning for some reason. I just feel like I should be awake. So I sit up, yawn, stretch, and stand up. I take an extra long shower, loving the warmth. My room is very cold since it's summer. Sonic Boom has been doing very well so my dad has actually been turning on the cold air with the extra money we've made.

When I finally get out, I dry off and an idea sparks in my brain. I tiptoe to Austin and Dez's room as quietly as I can. I open the door slowly and look around, not seeing Dez. I push my eyebrows together in confusion then remember Austin telling me he's sleeping under the bed. I walk over to the side of the bed where Austin's sleeping.

"Austin..." I whisper. His eyes flutter open and I duck to where he can't see me.

"Huh?" he asks. "Who's there?" By the sound of his voice, I can tell he's half-asleep.

"This is your conscience..." I whisper.

"My wha—?" he asks.

"You know what a conscience is, correct?" I ask.

"Not exactly..." he says.

"A conscience tells you the right thing to do and that's what I'm here to do," I explain. "Okay, now, this San Diego concert. You really need to go. Everyone wants you to. Do you know how many people have saved up—?"

"Why do you sound like Ally?" Austin asks, yawning.

"I... um... Your conscience always takes the voice of a person you care about dearly," I say, glad I thought of something that actually makes sense. I hear Austin move and I look up. He's looking over the edge of the bed, right at me. "Hi..." I say.

"Ally," he replies, "what are you doing in here?"

I sigh and stand up. "Austin, you need to go to that concert in San Diego," I almost yell. I hear stirring under the bed.

"Austin? Who's in here?" Dez asks from under there.

"Go back to sleep, Dez," Austin says, rubbing his eyes. He looks back at me. "You, too, Ally," he says.

"But, Austin—" I start.

"Ally," he cuts me off, glancing at his watch. "It's six in the morning. Go back to sleep. I'll talk to you later."

I sigh. "Alright, alright," I say, standing up. "I'm going." Well, that didn't work.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning," I say to Austin. He shrugs.

"I'm sorry I was so mean. It was just really early," he tells me.

"It's fine. I was just hoping it would work," I say.

"You know I would go, Ally, but I promised I would stay in Florida this summer. Jimmy just didn't want to listen to me," Austin says.

"Do you remember last summer when you had to go to Los Angeles but you didn't want to because I was sick?" I ask him. He nods. "Well, do you remember how great that turned out?" He nods again.

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to go without you," he tells me. I look down.

"How about... if I were to come with you?"

"You mean, you would actually go to San Diego?" he asks. I sigh.

"If you aren't going to go without me, then I guess I have to," I say. He smiles and hugs me. I hug him back, smiling. I turn back around and wait for a new customer.

"Hey, Ally?" Austin suddenly asks. I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, Austin?" I turn around to see him looking up the stairs.

"What's upstairs?"

"My dad's office is that room right there," I say, pointing to one of the visible doors. I point to the other one. "That's another store room. And around the corner is my practice room and some more store rooms," I finish, a bit faster than I meant for it to come out. "This place is full of store rooms."

"Practice room?" Austin asks. Next thing I know, he's up the stairs and around the corner. I glance toward the door, see almost no one, then run up after him. He's already in my private practice room. I walk in the door, ready to get criticized on its dullness.

"I know, I know," I say, looking around at the colorless room.

"Kn-know what?" he asks, pretending to be oblivious. I know he knows what I'm talking about. He absolutely hates dull colors.

"That you hate my practice room. It's dull. The piano is older than both of our grandmothers put together. Just say it, Austin," I demand.

"I don't hate your practice room. Whaaat?" he asks in a high-pitched voice. "I love your... yellowed piano keys... and-and the... unpainted walls... and... Yeah, you're right. I hate it."

"Well, let's get out of here then," I say, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him out of the practice room. He won't budge though. He just continues to look around the practice room. I look up at him and see the idea kind of look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" I ask. He blinks and smiles.

"Your beautiful face," he says, kissing my cheek. I blush. I know that my face wasn't what he was thinking about but I choose to save that conversation for another time. "Oh, I almost forgot. We need to get home and pack. Our flight leaves at 6:30."

I glance at my watch. "Austin, it's 5:30 now. You should have remembered this earlier." I smack his head softly. He rolls his eyes.

"Alright, come on then," he says smiling.

Suddenly, I'm on his back and he's carrying me out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs.I giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck and smiling. He grabs the keys of Sonic Boom, letting go of one of my legs, and walks out of the door. He closes the door and locks it, wrapping his arm around my leg again.

As we walk home, Austin asks me, "You know what we never finished?"

"What?"

"That list we made last summer."

"Wh-what list?" I ask, distinctly remembering the list of my fears Austin and I made.

"You know, that list we made of your fears. We really only got you over the stage fright and the amusement park rides," he tells me.

"Well, I never really got over my stage—" I close my mouth. If he knew I wasn't over it, he would make me get up on that stage in San Diego and sing with him. Worst. Nightmare. And I wouldn't be able to turn around like I did with McFly. I would surely die of fright.

"What?" Austin asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing, nothing," I say quickly.

"If you say so..." Austin says, unsure.

We reach Austin's car. He spins around once and sets me down, smiling. We get into the car and go home. I get back onto Austin's back and he carries me inside.

We stop outside of my door. I start to walk in but then I hear giggling from Austin and Dez's room. I gesture for Austin to be quiet and he nods in understanding. I see that their door is open and I listen closely.

"Dez, you're so funny," someone says then there's another round of giggles. It sounds like... Trish! Austin and I give each other a knowing glance. "Well, I have to get home. I'll see you in a few days when you get back to San Diego. Bye."

"Bye, Trish," Dez replies. Trish walks out the door, waving. Austin and I start whistling as if we weren't eavesdropping. She doesn't even seem to notice us though.

"So what's going on between you and Trish?" I ask, walking into the room and poking Dez's stomach. He pushes my hands away, blushing. "Aw, Austin! He's blushing!"

"Am not," Dez mutters, smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack. I'll see you two in a bit," I say. They nod and Austin and Dez lurch into deep conversation. I walk to my room and pack enough clothes and things for at least two days. Austin lingers for a bit to talk to my dad and I keep sending Dez inside to remind him we're on a tight schedule.

Within about thirty minutes, we're going through airport security. The security guards are trying to get Dez to hand over his book bag so that they can look through it but he just won't give it to them!

"Dez! Just give them the bag! We're going to be late and miss our flight!" I exclaim. Even though we have about thirty minutes, I know that it will take a while for them to look through everything in his bag.

"No! They'll find it!" Dez exclaims in a loud whisper.

"Don't say that!" I yell back. "They'll think we're trying to smuggle something onto the plane!"

"But they'll take my-" he starts to say but Austin snatches Dez's bag from him and hands it over to the security guards.

"Gosh, Dez," Austin groans.

The guards search through the bag and the whole time, Dez chews his fingernails. Finally, after about thirty minutes, they give Dez back his bag.

"Alright. Go on and get onto your plane," one of the men say. Dez smiles brightly and slings his book bag onto his back.

"Flight 208 to San Diego is now boarding."

Austin, Dez, and I run faster to the jetway then to the plane.

We get into our seats in the nick of time. Dez has his carry-on book bag; Austin has a wig and some sunglasses; and I, of course, have my songbook. Dez is sitting near the window, so that he can "look for the rabid squirrels"; Austin is sitting in the middle; and I'm sitting on the outside, trying my best to cover Austin with my small body as he yanks the wig into place and slides his sunglasses on.

"You done?" I ask quietly, facing the aisle.

"Yeah," he replies. It's a wonder how no one noticed him in the airport. I turn around and see Austin with brown hair and dark tinted sunglasses. That reminds me.

As Dez puts his ear buds in his ears and turns on his music, I ask, "Hey, Austin, do you remember last year when you asked me about Dallas?"

"Yeah... what about it?" he asks slowly.

"I... think you were right," I tell him, matching his speaking speed. "About me liking Dallas because he reminded me of you. I suppose I missed you. A lot."

He smiles and puts his arm around me.

"You are now free to move about the cabin," a flight attendant at the front says. A small girl at the front automatically shoots up and runs toward the back to the bathroom. About a minute later, she walks slowly back to the front. She glances to her right and sees me. Her eyes widen to the size of plates.

"You're Ally Dawson! Austin Moon's girlfriend!" she exclaims. Beside me, Austin slouches low in his seat, messing with his sunglasses.

"Actually, we're just best—" I catch myself and see Austin peeking over the brim of his glasses to give me a sad look. I guess I'm just so used to denying it. "I mean... yeah, you're right. Hi, what's your name?" I ask.

"Samantha," she says, her voice small, as she blushes. "Where's Austin?"

"Oh... Austin's... already in San Diego," I say.

"Dez!" she exclaims. Dez looks around, startled at the sound of his name, yanking out his ear buds.

"Are you working with the squirrels?!" Dez asks the little girl angrily. Samantha frowns and runs back to her seat.

"Dez, you scared her away," I whine. He shrugs and puts his ear buds back in his ears. I turn to Austin. "I'm sorry about... that," I say, not sure of what to call it. He shrugs as Dez did. "I'm just used to—"

"Ally, it's fine," he promises with a chuckle. "I'm sure I'd say that too if I was asked. I smile and take some gum out of my pocket, popping it into my mouth so that my ears won't pop. I offer Austin some and he gladly accepts. Soon, he's asleep, his head resting on my shoulder. I open my songbook.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Well, we're on our plane. We're on our way to San Diego... my mother's birthplace... Oh, I hope no one recognizes me and brings her up and conversations and GAH. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I just wouldn't... Anyway, I think I should go. The weight of Austin's head is making my hand fall as_

My pencil drops from my hand as my hand goes completely numb. The moment my pencil hits the floor, Austin rolls his head forward then onto Dez's shoulder. I shake my hand, begging it to wake up. When it doesn't, I sigh and get comfortable. Then I fall asleep.

* * *

Austin, Dez, and I walk up to our hotel room. Even though two-thirds of us slept most of the flight, we're so tired and we just want to fall into bed and go to sleep. Dez crawls under the second bed, not even bothering to shower and change into his pajamas.

"Oh good, now we can both have a bed to ourselves," I say. He gives me an odd look. "I'm kidding," I say, "my dad isn't here. It's only one night. He'll never know."

We share a quick smile. He showers first then I do. We climb into bed, both snug as a bug in a rug.

"Hey, Dez?" I ask, hoping he's still awake. He moans in response. "What was in your bag that you didn't want the security guards to find?" I ask curiously.

"My turtle," he groans.

* * *

"Alright. Go get 'em, tiger!" I exclaim, kissing Austin gently on the cheek. Blood rushes to the spot, creating a blush where I pressed my lips to his cheek. He smiles, clutching the microphone to his chest briefly then runs out on stage. I watch the whole show from backstage with Dez.

Surprisingly, San Diego hasn't really even had an effect on me. I've thought of my mother a few times but a lump did not form in my throat. I did not cry one tear. Again, it was very, very surprising to all of us.

After the show, many people are screaming for an encore. Austin smiles brightly at each and every one of his fans though he shakes his head sadly. I turn around to gather my things. I can only hear his voice now but I can't see him.

"As much as I'd like to do an encore, I can't!" he says sadly into the microphone. Groans and moans are heard from all over. "But don't worry! I'll be back in San Diego sometime s—!" Suddenly, he's cut off. I spin around just in time to see a random fan jump on stage, run up, and kiss the singer.

**Hi! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated! I've been at my grandma's house and she doesn't have internet and I forgot what the last thing I wrote was so I couldn't, like, write it on my phone then transfer it to the document later and I'VE JUST BEEN GOING CRAAAAAAZZZZZZYYYYYY. Anyhoodles, hi. How are you doing today? Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated but there will be a few more chapters up today to make up for lost time. Anyhoodles, review! :D**

_**LoVe, KeNzIe**_


	5. Meeting Amanda

"_... All I can do is sit back and watch. There's nothing I can do..."_

Just sit back and watch... There's nothing I can do. Well, I guess I could run out on stage and rip that unknown fan away from my Austin's face... if there weren't a million people out there... It'll be over before I know it... but it isn't. It's as if it stretches on and on and on and on. Where are the security guards?!

I glance over at them, eating.

_Eating._

This celebrity is being sexually assaulted and—

"JUST STOP KISSING HER!" I shout but I'm drowned out by the screams of the crowd. I look back at the stage to see that their lips are still glued together. When she first kissed him, he seemed to be taken aback. He had taken a few steps back but made no move to pull her away. I whimper. "Oh, oh, oh..." I pace back and forth. Waiting.

Come on, Austin.

You're better than this.

If he really loved me, he'd have pulled her off of him as soon as their lips touched. Suddenly, Austin's in front of me. "Ally, I swear, I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't want to—"

"Save it," I spit, suddenly angry. "And you," I say, turning to the babbling girl who followed Austin offstage, "what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Ally, I'm really sorry! It was a dare! I swear on my life!" she exclaims, putting her left hand over her heart and her right hand in the air, her palms facing me.

"A dare, huh?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"A dare!" she insists. "See, I _love _an adrenaline rush so my best friend, Kaitlyn, dared me to jump on stage and kiss Austin Moon! And... well... you know the rest..."

"Oh, I know the rest, alright," I mutter. "And you'll wish you were never born when I'm done with—"

Suddenly, I have a thought of my mother. She wouldn't have wanted me to be angry about this. She especially wouldn't have wanted me to lay a finger on her. She'd just want me to talk it out with them. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and imagine a picture of my mother giggling. I smile and open my eyes.

"Okay," I say, taking another deep breath, "let's start over. Hi, what's your name?"

The girl gives me an odd look. "Amanda..." she says slowly, staring at me like I'm crazy. Yeah, that _was _a pretty drastic mood swing, wasn't it?

"Hi, Amanda," I say, reaching out and shaking her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm... good," she says. "What just happened h—?"

"I'm sorry for getting angry," I cut her off, "it was unnecessary and—"

"Ally." It's Austin's turn to cut someone off this time. "This girl kissed me! And you're saying it was unnecessary for you to be a—"

"Austin," I say, mirroring his tone. "It was a dare. Do you remember that time in first grade? I dared you to do that thing during class and you got in trouble for it? You forgave me for that. Amanda was dared by her friend, she just got in trouble for it, and we're going to forgive her for it... right?"

Austin looks around, trying to remember what I dared him to do. "First grade..." he repeats, almost under his breath. "What happened in first grade...?"

_Austin stared at the class rabbit. "I just wanna touch it," he whispered to me. I giggled._

"_You just want to _touch _it?" I asked, trying to stifle the rest of my giggles. Austin nodded seriously._

"_I mean, look at her... fur... hair... whatever," he said. "You know how some hair seems soft but then it isn't and then some hair seems not soft and it is? I just wanna find out if it's soft or not."_

"_I dare you..." I started._

"_Please don't, Allyson," he cut in._

"_... to take the rabbit out of her cage and pet her," I finished, ignoring his plea. The teacher glanced to the back of the room at us._

"_I can't do that," he whispered after she continued her lesson. "I'll get into trouble. Besides, aren't you usually the one who tries to _stop _everyone from breaking the rules? It's, like, the law or whatever for you."_

_I shrugged. "Well, I can make an exception," I told him with a wink. "Come on. It's just a bunny rabbit. Just do it... unless you're scared." I smirked, knowing he hates being thought scared. I clucked softly at him._

"_I am Austin Moon and Austin Moon isn't afraid of anything," he whispered firmly. He glanced to the front of the room at the teacher, whose back was turned to us. Austin scooted his chair back a little and unlocked the cage. He reached inside and picked up the bunny that was the color of snow. Austin cradled her and caressed her._

"_Austin Moon, you put that rabbit back in her cage this instant and pay attention!" I heard the teacher shout across the room. "You have detention! You're only supposed to touch Snow White when you have permission!"_

_Austin put the rabbit back in her cage and locked the cage door, looking angry. "Thanks a lot, Allyson," he muttered._

I thought he'd never forgive me but, thankfully, he did. He forgave me the next day actually.

"Oh, yeah!" he says, remembering. "Snow White..." he adds softly.

"Anyway, we can forgive her. It was just a dare and we can get over it. It's not like she's... um... that girl who kisses other people's boyfriends and steals them," I say.

"Who are you talking about?" Austin asks, confused. For the first time, I really look at Amanda.

She has long, straight (it's straight but it has soft curls) hair that hangs around her shoulders. Her hair is dark brown, light brown, dark red, and black. She has eyes the color of hot chocolate and she has hints of gold flecks in her eyes. The flecks remind me of Austin's eyes... She also has some dark red in her eyes. It's a bit scary, the color.

She's pretty short too. I kind of wonder how she kissed Austin since he's so tall. She's wearing a red and blue shirt with Austin's face on it and a jean skirt with yellow leggings under it. Overall, she's just a very pretty person. I could understand if Austin wanted to leave me for her. She's much prettier than I'll ever be.

_Stop being so insecure about yourself. Just because Amanda is really pretty, it doesn't mean Austin will leave you for her_, I tell myself, trying to pick my mood back up from the sudden hole it just fell into.

"Anyway," I say, ignoring Austin since I don't know of an example, "how old are you?"

"Fifteen," she answers, still staring at me oddly.

"Fifteen? That's—" I'm cut off by another girl who brushes my shoulder as she goes to stand beside Amanda.

"Oh, hey, Kaitlyn," Amanda says. "Turns out, I'm not in trouble for kissing him."

"See?" the girl asks. "I did you a favor by daring you to do that. Now you're back stage, talking to them."

"Again, Ally, I'm really sorry for doing that. But it was just—"

"Such a rush!" Amanda and her best friend say together. Amanda looks at her.

"Everything you do is a rush, silly," Kaitlyn says with a laugh, as if to explain why she finished her sentence with her. "Anyways, thanks for talking to Amanda. It's her second biggest dream. But we have to go now. My mom's waiting for us."

"Second biggest dream?" I ask. "What's the first?"

"The first is spending a day with you three," Kaitlyn answers for Amanda. For a moment, I wonder who the third person is but then I remember Dez. Speaking of whom, he walks up beside Austin.

"We can make that happen!" Dez exclaims happily.

"Yeah!" I agree. "How about we all hang out tomorrow?"

"Ally, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Austin asks. Without waiting for my answer, he takes my arm and drags me away from Amanda, Dez, and Kaitlyn. "I'm not so sure about this," he says quietly. "I mean, this Amanda girl kissed me! I wouldn't take it so lightly if some guy kissed you! And what if it wasn't really a dare? What if her friend is just covering for her and she actually did that of her own accord?"

"Did you just say 'of her own accord'?" I ask, shifting the subject a bit. I'm actually kind of proud of him for using that. I'm not saying he isn't smart enough to say that; I'm just saying that he wouldn't usually say something like that.

"Yes, I did. Now I think we should talk this over and get back to her," Austin suggests, jumping back onto our previous subject. I sigh.

"Alright, fine. Fine. We'll talk about it when we get to the hotel," I finally agree. We walk back over to everyone. "Would you mind giving us your phone number? Austin wants to talk about it with me and get back to you," I tell her. Amanda nods in understanding and gives me her phone number.

"Again, I'm sorry. I just can't say no to..." she trails off, looking somewhere behind me. I turn a little but see nothing of interest.

"Amanda?" I ask, regaining her attention.

"Oh, sorry, I have ADHD. It means Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. That means that I get distracted easily and I'm forgetful and things like that. But, I was saying that I can't say no to a dare. Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow!" she exclaims happily. Amanda and Kaitlyn walk off the stage.

"Hold on a second," Austin says to me. He walks back out on stage and the crowd goes wild. "Sorry about that! I love you all! Goodnight, San Diego!" He runs back off stage.

Austin and I climb into bed, showered and pajama'd. I turn the lamp off. Dez took a shower before Austin and I and he's now asleep under the other bed. I lay down, facing away from Austin, and close my eyes. He stays in a sitting position against the headboard for a few moments. He flips the switch beside him on his side of the bed. It illuminates the lamp on my side of the bed, almost blinding me.

"Ally, we need to talk," he says, breaking the silence.

"I'm really tired. Can we talk in the morning?" I ask, faking a yawn. I turn the lamp back off.

"I've known you long enough to know that wasn't a real yawn," he tells me, turning the light back on. I groan and sit up, resting my back on the headboard.

"Alright, let's talk then," I say.

"Okay," he starts, "I don't think we should spend the day with them. What if she kisses me again?"

"I think we _should _spend the day with them and we _will_ spend the day with them tomorrow. And she won't kiss you again. Remember? It was just a dare. Now goodnight." I lay back down, facing away from him.

I turn off the lamp beside me, plunging us into darkness. He starts spitting out arguments as to why we shouldn't hang out with them..

"Hasn't Mimi told you never to argue with a woman?" I ask calmly over his babbling, smirking. He sighs and lies down.

"You're not a woman," he jokes, wrapping his arms around me from behind, "you're an Ally. And my mom never told me I couldn't argue with an Ally."

I giggle. "Well, I'm telling you now. Now shut up and go to sleep or I won't let you have pancakes when we go down for breakfast in the morning." I hear a gasp in the darkness.

"You wouldn't," Austin says.

"Oh, I would," I say, turning my torso a bit and pecking his lips. "Night, goofball."

"Night, Ally," he replies with a small laugh.

**Hello, you lovely people! So we've been introduced to Amanda! (Ausllyfan01) You all may be mad at Ally for letting it go so easily but I promise you, IT WAS JUST A DARE. And before you MURDER Austin for not breaking away, bite your tongue and don't chew him out because they talk about that in the next chapter.**

**Amanda just wanted to feel the adrenaline course through her veins as she jumped up on stage in front of millions of people and kissed a celebrity!**

**Oh, and Ausllyfan01, I hope you don't mind that I made you a fifteen-year-old. It woulda been kinda awkward if a thirteen-year-old kissed a sixteen-year-old... I hope you don't mind! Oh, and I thought that you were only gonna be in one chapter BUT, it turns out, I'm gonna put you in two! I hope you don't mind that either...**

**ANYHOODLES, I'm going to be updating twice a day until I get caught up! Sound like a deal?**

_**LoVe, KeNzIe**_

**P.S. Review!**


	6. Spending A Day At Sea World

We eat our breakfast quickly, Austin's eyes flickering between his pancakes and I as if I'd actually take them. I would never do that unless I wanted to lose a few fingers. I remember once he almost tore my hand off after I threatened to eat his pancakes when we were about seven or eight. When we finally finish, we walk back up to our room and I give Amanda a call.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey, Amanda! It's Ally," I say.

"Mom, Mom, I'm talking to _Ally Dawson_! On the phone!" she exclaims happily. "Hi, Ally!"

"Hey! So, Austin and I talked about it and he agreed to all of us hanging out!" I tell her.

"Well, I didn't exactly ag—" Austin starts as he yanks his new wig into place but I cut him off by pressing my hand against his mouth.

"What'd he say?" Amanda asks.

"Oh, nothing. He just said he couldn't wait," I lie. Austin licks my palm. "Ew!" I exclaim, wiping my hand on my jeans. "Gross! Anyway, just name the place and we'll be there!"

"Um, well... Sea World is a pretty fun place to hang out at," she tells me.

"Awesome! We'll meet you at the entrance then. Sound like a deal?" I ask.

"It sounds like a deal. See you then," she says. We hang up and I turn around to Austin.

"So how do I look?" he asks. I didn't really pay attention before but now he has a bright orange wig on his head.

"Uh... like Dez," I say. He pushes his eyebrows together in confusion then looks at himself in the mirror. Dez walks up beside him.

"Whoa! We're twins!" he exclaims with a goofy smile on his face. They high-five and I hand Austin his sunglasses. He puts them on and we're out the door. It isn't long before we're at Sea World, looking around for Amanda and Kaitlyn. They walk up just as we sit down on a bench.

"Why are you wearing a wig?" Kaitlyn asks Austin.

"So people don't attack me," he says simply.

"You look like Dez..." she replies.

"I know! We're twins!" Dez says. We buy our tickets and walk into Sea World. Austin and Dez run off and Amanda, Kaitlyn and I try our best to keep up. They stop at the Manta Double Launch roller coaster. "We have to ride that!"

So we all wait in line, seeing rays as we wait, then climb into coaster. Dez and a stranger in the first row, Austin and I in the second, and Amanda and Kaitlyn in the third.

"That was actually pretty fun," I say once it's over. I was sure I'd squeezed Austin's hand off but, thankfully, I didn't.

I'm glad I got over my fear of roller coasters. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had so much fun on it! Austin and Dez run off once more and we all run to catch up. This time, they stop at a place with a lot of dolphins.

"Hey! They look like my friends back at the zoo in River Dale!" Dez exclaims. He disappears for a second and the next thing we know, he's dropping down into the water. He swims around with the dolphins, making sure to pet every one of them. "You guys are so adorable!"

After the dolphins, we walk into a semi-dark building. I glance to my right and see penguins! Dez presses his wet hand against the glass and smiles brightly. I giggle a bit.

"I wish I had a pet penguin," I say quietly, more to myself than anyone.

"I'll get you one," Austin says softly into my ear. I giggle because his breathing on my ear tickles. I turn a little and kiss his lips. After the penguins, we walk to one of the many restaurants at Sea World. We sit down and Austin wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Um, I'll have the seafood salad," I tell our waiter after close examination of the menu, "and fruit punch."

"I'll have chicken nuggets with island fries," Dez says.

"Dez, that's the kids' menu," I say. He shrugs.

"Can I still have it?!" Dez asks the waiter hopefully.

"Yes, sir," the waiter replies.

"He called me 'sir,'" Dez says, giggling. "Oh, and a lemonade."

"I'll have a seafood salad too," Amanda says, "and an iced tea."

"I'll have an oven roasted turkey sandwich and a Coke," Kaitlyn says.

"And you, sir?" the waiter asks Austin.

"Um, I'll have... the island bacon steak-burger," Austin tells him. "And... a Sprite."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders," the waiter replies, flipping his notepad closed and smiling at us. He walks away.

I lean against Austin and we all launch into conversation about how amazing Sea World is. After our orders come, we absentmindedly eat and drink, still talking sixty miles a minute. Austin keeps glancing over at Amanda every few minutes.

"Austin, I'm not going to kiss you again. I promise," Amanda says, getting annoyed. "I would never come between Auslly."

"Auslly?" Austin repeats.

"Auslly," she confirms. "It's your 'ship name."

"'Ship name?" Austin repeats.

"Yes. I 'ship you two together. It means that I support your relationship basically. Austin minus -tin plus Ally minus A- equals Auslly," Amanda explains.

"I... I'm not too good at math..." Austin says, trying to figure out what she just said. I pick up a napkin and a pen that was next to it.

_Austin + Ally_

_Aus_—_lly_

_Auslly_

I hand him the napkin. "That's what she's saying," I tell him.

"Ohhh!" he says. "That makes sense."

"Okay, so 'shipping is the support of a relationship. So that would mean that Austin and I 'ship Dez and Trish?" I ask, trying to make sure I understand. Dez chokes on a chicken nugget he was eating.

"I guess. Do you support their relationship?" Amanda asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"But we're not dating!" Dez protests.

"If you aren't dating then that just means that she wants you two to date," Amanda explains. Dez groans, knowing he'll lose this fight.

"So their 'ship name would be..." I trail off, not knowing what it would be. Amanda thinks about it for a second.

"Trez," Amanda and Kaitlyn both say together. Apparently, they were both thinking about it and somehow, they got the same name. You know what they say: Great minds think alike.

"Trez," I repeat, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm _so _going to tease you and Trish about that." Dez groans again. We walk around Sea World, Austin and I holding hands, for a little while longer, riding rides, going on animal tours. Then I realize it's almost six o'clock.

"Austin, we have to leave for Miami in an hour and a half," I tell him. "We'd better get back to the hotel and pack."

"Alright, alright, let's just a ride a few more rides and then we can go," he says. I nod in a agreement. I see Austin and Dez stop at another ride.

It's called the Journey to Atlantis. I stare at it, glad I didn't bring my songbook along to Sea World. Everyone who comes off the ride is soaked to the bone. At the end of the ride, I, too, am soaked to the bone. That 60-foot drop killed my stomach. We leave the ride, shivering violently. Other than the 60-foot drop and the cold water, that was so fun!

After that, Austin insists we ride something called Shipwreck Rapids. Well, we're already wet. We ought to give it a try. It wasn't as fast as the other rides but it sure got me wet. _Very _wet.

"Alright," I say to Amanda and Kaitlyn, "it was super fun hanging out with you two today and I hope the next time we come to San Diego, we can hang out again. But we have a flight to catch in about an hour."

"Yeah, it _is_ getting pretty late," Amanda agrees, glancing at her phone. "I guess I'll see you guys next time!" We all smile and exchange many hugs and say our farewells.

"Those girls are so sweet. We'll have to come back here soon," I tell Austin and Dez. I almost forget the reason I wasn't going to come in the first place. We get back to the hotel and pack quickly. Austin exchanges his orange wig for a black-haired wig. We walk down into the lobby of the hotel and I'm stopped by a woman about the age my mother would be.

"Hello," she says to me. "Is your name Allyson Dawson?"

"Actually, it's Ally but yes," I say.

"Oh, goodness, she finally did it. She finally had a child," the woman says.

"Um, what?" I ask confused.

"Penny finally had a child. She always wanted to. That was what she said she'd consider to be her greatest accomplishment. She always said she'd name her Allyson. But when she got married to Lester, she moved and I haven't heard from her since," she says. "You look just like her! Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Elizabeth Johnson. I was Penny's best friend. How is she doing? Where is she at? I just wanna give her a big hug!"

I bite my lip. "Oh... uh... m-my mom is... She's... She... uh..." I trail off.

"She passed away," Austin finished for me sadly.

"Oh, dear! I'm never informed of anything!" Elizabeth cried. "When did it happen?"

"About seven years ago," I whisper.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," she says, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"It isn't your fault," I squeak. She caresses my hair for a bit while I cry softly onto her shoulder.

"She was a beautiful woman," she whispers, allowing a few tears to roll down her own cheeks.

"Yes, she was..." I agree.

She was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. I don't think I look that much like her though. I mean, we both had brown hair and brown eyes and we were both short but I pale in comparison to her. I don't understand when people say I look like her...

"I'm-I'm sorry. F-for bringing her up. I'll let you be on your way. If you're ever in San Diego again, just look me up," she tells me, drying her tears. I do the same and nod.

"I'll-I'll be sure to do that," I tell her. She pats me once on the shoulder and walks away, sobbing again. I frown and we set off for the airport.

Dez doesn't complain when the security guards try to look through his bag this time and everyone is just silent. We all put a piece of gum in our mouths and get on the plane. When it takes off, I decide to start conversation. But I'm not sure what we could talk about... Then something occurs to me.

"Austin... when Amanda kissed you... why didn't you pull away from her?" I ask. The question seems to take him by surprise.

"The kiss didn't even last that long. It was only ten seconds at the most," he tells me.

"Ten seconds? It seemed like sixty though..." I say. Maybe, since I was mad, it seemed like longer. That's most likely the case.

"It was only about ten seconds and every step I took back, she took one forward. That's why I was confused when you took it so lightly. It's as if you didn't even care," he says.

"No, I did care, it's just... I had a thought of my mother and I knew she wouldn't have wanted me to be so angry. And..." I trail off.

Austin understands and wraps his arms around me. I don't cry this time though because it was a happy thought of my mom. I saw the picture of her giggling again and the smile on her face made me want to smile too. So I did. Austin releases me and I smile up at him.

He gets comfortable, takes my hand, intertwines our fingers, kisses my lips once, and goes to sleep. I rest my free hand in my lap, not sure of what to do. I'm pretty bored. I suppose I should get to sleep too... but then I wouldn't be tired when I got home and I wouldn't want to be deprived of sleep by staying up all night. That wouldn't be healthy. Not healthy at all.

Or maybe I'd be deprived of sleep by staying awake on the plane...

Oh, whatever. I've stayed up late before. I look to my right and, two rows away from me, I see a man. Staring at me. Just staring at me. He has a disposable camera resting in his lap. He's a bit creepy... Okay, maybe I should go to sleep. I turn toward Austin and Dez and close my eyes, trying my best to slip into a dream but I can't. That man's face just keeps drifting into my mind. I squeeze my eyes, hoping I'll fall asleep faster. But I don't.

I look back over at the man's seat but he's gone. And so is his camera. I let out a sigh of relief and look forward. The man is right there. He snaps a quick picture and I gasp. I blink once and he's gone. I lean forward and look into the seat in front of me but see a young woman.

_It's the sleep deprivation,_ I tell myself, leaning back,_ I'm just imagining things. He might not even really exist._ I look back at the man's original seat and don't see him. I relax a bit, convinced I imagined him.

When we get home, I'm relieved. I collapse into bed and fall asleep without unpacking anything.

**Ausllyfan01, so he just started calling you Amelia? Were you even criticizing him? And as for the random ADHD part, I wanted to put as much about you as possible. I had something for it and I made a note to myself at the bottom of the document to put something about it but I guess I didn't put enough and I forgot what I was going to put so I just put that xD And they shouldn't hate you! It was just a dare! And if they do, I'll come to their houses and murder each and every one of them O.o ANYHOODLES, you're, like, Ally's best friend now! Yay!**

**LoveAndLaughter, OMG ONE DIRECTION WORDS. I LOVE ONE DIRECTION WORDS. AHHHHHH ASDFGHJKL ONE FREAKING DIRECTION. *clears throat* Sorry. Random fangirl moment.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update today. My dad just got home today and I haven't seen him in a few months so... yeah. I might have to update THREE times tomorrow. I'll be up all night anyway so it's alright. Anyhoodles, review!**

_**LoVe, KeNzIe**_


	7. The New Practice Room

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally!" someone exclaims. I groan and blindly throw my pillow toward the voice. I hear it hit the owner of the voice. "Ally, wake up! You have got to see this!" I groan again and my eyes flutter open to see Austin above me, holding an issue of Cheetah Beat. He laughs.

"Have to see what?" I ask. He shows the cover of the magazine to me. I look around to see what's so important to him and I almost miss it. On the side, kind of small, it says:

**Ally Dawson: Cheater?**

I snatch the magazine from him and flip to the page.

_Austin Moon may be cheating (see right photo) but it's OK because his girlfriend, Ally Dawson, is cheating too! An anonymous source sent Cheetah Beat pictures of her kissing another guy! They spent all day yesterday at Sea World with Austin Moon's best friend, Dez and the girl Austin's cheating with! (see left photo)_

_Are Ally and this girl friends? Does Ally know she kissed Austin? Hasn't anyone told her yet? She's going to be really disappointed when she finds out! And Austin's going to be really disappointed when _he_ finds out! That's not all either!_

_Ally was seen leaving the hotel she was staying at with, not only Dez, but _another_ boy! It's not Austin. It's not the red-haired boy. But it's a _different_ boy! (see bottom photos) How many boyfriends does this girl have?! Can you say "Love Pentagon"?! Ally Dawson sure can!_

_Check back next week! Ally Dawson may have yet another boyfriend!_

The photo on the right is a picture of Austin and Amanda kissing. The picture had been photoshopped though. Austin's right arm is now wrapped around Amanda's waist and the fingers on his left hand are entangled in her hair.

The photo on the left is a picture of me kissing Austin (the red-haired Austin) when we were looking at the penguins and I said I'd wanted one.

The photos at the bottom are pictures of me leaving the hotel with a black-haired Austin, one with me holding hands with the black-haired Austin, and one with him kissing me on the plane. So that's the creepy man I saw on the plane! He was the anonymous source!

I close the magazine roughly and throw it on the ground.

"It's your stupid wigs!" I shout at Austin. "If you would have stuck to just _one_ wig, it wouldn't even be this bad! I would have been cheating on you with _one_ guy and you would be cheating on me with _one_ girl! We'd be even! We'd be fine!"

"Oh, so this is my fault? This wouldn't be happening if you weren't cheating on me!" he jokes. I let out a small giggle at his joke. I straighten my face out soon after.

"Stop making me laugh. I'm mad at you," I say. It's then that I realize how stupid my own sentences sounded.

"Ally, come on. We know that we aren't really cheating so why does it bother you that much?" he asks. I sigh.

"I don't know," I say to him. It doesn't really bother me now that I realize my sentences were stupid.

"I brought it to you so we could laugh about it," he tells me, his smile fading.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry," I say, allowing myself a short laugh.

"You guys!" Dez exclaims, walking into my room. "Do _not_ go outside...!"

"Why not?" I ask, standing up and walking outside my door.

I walk into the bathroom down the hall and look out the window in it. There are many reporters outside my house. Oh, lovely. I walk down the hall and down the stairs. I put my hand on the doorknob and then realize that there are many people out there. I could make a fool of myself, someone could get it on camera, then they'll put it in a magazine for millions of other people to see!

"Dez, do me a favor and go and talk to those reporters," I say.

"Okay!" he exclaims happily. He runs out the door. He comes back in about five minutes later. He's out of breath and his shirt is torn. "Those people are animals!" he exclaims with wide, crazy eyes. "I don't even know why they wanted some of my shirt!" He gestures to his shoulder where a large strip of fabric has been torn off. "Well, I'm gonna go change." He disappears up the stairs.

"They'll probably leave soon," I say. I peek out the window and see even more reporters coming up my drive way. "Or maybe we'll just spend the day inside. Sound good? Okay," I say quickly.

So that's what we do. We spend the day inside, checking outside to see if the reporters are still there every now and then. And they always are. Every time.

"Do you think they'll ever leave?" Austin asks. I shrug.

"I'm not sure. They might even camp out there tonight..." I say quietly. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," my dad says, walking toward the door.

"No!" Austin and I yell together.

"Or maybe I won't," he says, putting his hands up and walking away from it. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well," I say, "what do you wanna do now?" We'd been playing board games all day and if I go to jail one more time, I'll go crazy.

"What? Getting tired of losing at Monopoly?" Austin asks me, smirking.

"I'm not losing! I'm letting you win," I scoff, "'cause I'm nice."

"Oh, really now?" he asks, moving his pawn forward two spaces and winning once again. "So you've let me win... thirty two times?" He smirks.

"You've been counting?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, of course I have," he says. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Can we do something else?" I ask with a laugh.

"Of course we can. You know what we should do?" he asks.

"No, what?" I ask.

"We should watch that video Dez made," he suggests.

"I heard my name!" Dez says, popping up from behind the couch and making Austin and I jump. He runs up the stairs then. I blink.

"Um... okay. Anyway... have you even watched the video since the concert?" I ask, raising my left eyebrow.

"It's put me to sleep every night since the first time we saw it up until the night I left River Dale," he tells me proudly.

"'Cause I'm good at making and editing videos!" Dez calls down the stairs, making us jump again. I laugh this time.

"You sure are, Dez!" I agree.

"When's the last time _you_ watched it?" he asks.

"Um, the day you came down to Miami. I watched it during my free period," I tell him. "I'd watch it every time I missed you. So I'd watch it at least three times a day. Once after I woke up, once during my free period, and once after school. And on the weekend, I'd watch it when I woke up, during my break, and then when I got home from work. Then some days, I'd watch it a few extra times. It's a wonder how I haven't broken the disc yet..."

"Wow... you watch it a lot," he says. "One more time won't hurt, will it?"

I smile and walk up to my room, grabbing the disc. I walk back downstairs, put it into the DVD player, and snuggle close to Austin as I turn the TV on. Austin wraps his arms around me, a signature move for him now, and we watch the video over and over and over again. And, unlike the Monopoly game, we don't get bored of watching it.

My eyes begin to droop. I force them to stay open until the current repeat finishes. When the video begins to play again, I let my head fall onto Austin's chest. He sighs happily.

"I could stay like this forever," he whispers after a few minutes. He pulls me into his lap carefully, as if I'm already asleep and he doesn't want to wake me, and lifts his feet onto the couch. "Goodnight, Ally..."

"Goodnight, Aus—" I'm asleep before I can even finish my sentence.

* * *

"Ally, Ally, they're gone," I hear someone say. My eyes flutter open and I see that I'm still in Austin's lap. I'm surprised my dad didn't make him put me in my own—wait. I _am _in my own bed. I look around. Yes, I'm still in Austin's lap but Austin's in my bed. Is my dad starting to be lenient with him or is this just a one-time thing?

"Who's gone?" I ask.

"The reporters. They finally left," he tells me.

I yawn. "What time is it?" I ask.

"It's about nine in the morning," he says.

"Nine in the morning? I'm late for school!" I exclaim, jumping up. Austin just smirks as I run to my closet and close the door behind me. I get dressed quickly, not bothering to take a shower. I run back out and see Austin laughing as hard as he can. "I don't have school today," I finally realize. Austin's still laughing. I sit down next to him. "You could have told me," I say, hitting his head softly.

"Aw, Ally, that would have ruined the fun, now wouldn't it?" he asks.

"Oh, I'm late for work!" I exclaim. Now my worrying is appropriate. I run to my bathroom and brush my teeth. Then I hop back over to my bed as I put my shoes on. I grab my phone and shove it into my pocket. Then I grab my songbook and hurry down the stairs. Austin follows me. "Wait... where's Dez?"

"Uh... I-I don't know..." he says. Something tells me he _does _know.

"Whatever," I say. "Let's go." He drives me to the mall and we walk to Sonic Boom. "I forgot my keys!" I say when we get to the door.

"Don't worry about it, Als," Austin says.

"'Don't worry about it'?! How are we supposed to get inside?!" I ask.

"Ally, the door is already unlocked. I have a surprise for you," he tells me.

"You know I hate surprises," I groan.

"Just trust me on this one," he begs. He opens the door and leads me inside and up the stairs. We just stand in front of the door for a minute before Austin finally says something. "Are you ready for this?" he asks.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me," I say, though my tone is lacking enthusiasm. He puts his hand on the knob and pushes the door open. The first thing I see is Dez pushing Trish in a bumper car sort of thing to the other side of the room.

The walls are now painted and there's a large yellow "A" on the opposite wall. There are bubble sort of things all around that "A." There's a jukebox in the corner and you can actually get to the closet beside it now. There are colorful rugs all over the floor and there are mini amps on the floor where Dez stops pushing the bumper car. There are new lamps and everything. There's "Austin Merchandise" that Austin and Dez came up with over the school year all around the room. There are conga drums and an acoustic guitar.

The last thing I notice, surprisingly, is the large, brand-spanking-new grand piano in the middle of the room!

"Whoa" is all I can seem to say.

"I don't like boring," Austin says simply.

"I can't believe you—how did you? What did—? Why did—? Thank you," I settle on saying. I wrap my arms around his neck and he leans down to hug my waist.

"Your dad helped me. I gave him the money before we left for San Diego and all of this was delivered yesterday. He hired some people to set it up and but Dez and I didn't like the way they set it up. So, after you went to sleep, Dez and I came back and rearranged it. When we were almost finished, I asked Dez if he could finish it up so that I could come get you," he explains when we release each other. "I have no idea when Trish got here though."

"I got here about twenty minutes ago," Trish says.

"How did you get out of the house?" I ask.

"Back door," he answers.

"I can't even..." I whisper. "This piano. The walls. The 'A.' The—PICKLES!" I pick up the large jar and open it, taking out a pickle and taking a bite. I walk over to the piano and, with my clean and free hand, I press a few keys. "Gosh, this is amazing," I say, breathlessly. "Thank you," I say again.

"Anything for my Ally," he replies, smiling.

**Ausllyfan01, wow, that guy fails... miserably... Anyhoodles, I still love your amazing vocabulary!**

**LoveAndLaughter, lol xD**

**Hello! So, since the practice room changes ALL THE FREAKING TIME, I just described how the practice room looked in the first episode (Rockers&Writers) Anyhoodles, I found out that I can only update twice today! I mean, if I wanted to, I could update more, BUT then I would be ahead and I—wait a minute. Sorry, I counted wrong! I do have to update three times today! I was going by the updated date and I forgot that today is a day ahead of that and... yeah, this probably doesn't make any sense to you so just go ahead and review! :D**

_**LoVe, KeNzIe**_


	8. Beach Day

"I just can't get over how sweet you are," I say, looking up at him. I shake my head, smiling. We all walk downstairs and I get to work. When it's time for my first break of the day, I turn to Dez and Trish. "So, 'Trez,' what do you guys wanna do today after I get off work?"

"Trez?" Trish asks. Dez groans.

"Don't start with this," he begs. I smirk, laughing.

"Never mind, Trish. What do you guys wanna do today?" I ask.

"We can go to the beach," Dez suggests.

"The beach?" I ask. "I dunno..."

"Why not? The beach is fun!" Dez exclaims.

"The beach isn't my favorite place," I say slowly.

"What? The beach is awesome!" Trish exclaims. "And you used to love the beach!"

It looks like the effects of What Makes You Beautiful are wearing off...

"Yeah, I know, I just... don't like the beach anymore, I guess," I say quietly.

"Let's just not go to the beach, alright?" Austin speaks up, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and smile.

"Yeah, we can talk about what we're gonna do when I get off of work," I say.

* * *

Everyone's suggesting random ideas as to what we could do and I'm just sitting here on the counter with my hands in my laps.

"I still don't see why we can't just go to the beach," Dez says.

"Yeah, me either. Let's just go to the beach," Trish agrees. Austin glances at me.

"You two can go to the beach. Ally and I will stay here and... try out the new piano," Austin says.

"We'll go somewhere but it probably won't be the beach," Trish says, shrugging. Trish and Dez run out of Sonic Boom.

"Alright, what's up with you? We had a lot of fun at the beach last year," he says. I shrug.

"I dunno," I mumble. He jumps down and stands in front of me, resting his hands on the counter on either side of me. "I'm fine," I say.

"No, you're not. You love the beach. Any other time, you'd jump at the chance to go," he says.

"Yeah, I know... It's just... my legs are so... bony..." I hold up one of my arms. "And my arms—"

"—Are beautiful," Austin cuts in. "And so are your legs. And so is your face and your hair and your stomach and your shoulders and all of your other body parts. You're beautiful." I try to smile. "Don't pull that fake smile with me. You know I see right through it," Austin says firmly. I let the corners of my mouth drop. "I thought you were over this."

"I don't know... It's probably just a one-time thing," I tell him. "I'll be fine tomorrow."

But I'm not. The next day, I wake up feeling even worse.

"I'm fine, Austin," I say repeatedly. He's about to go get me some pickles. My dad is already at work at Sonic Boom so it's just Austin, Dez, and I.

"Do you want to come with me?" Austin asks hopefully. I shake my head. He sighs. "Well, please don't forget that you're beautiful." He kisses my cheek and leaves.

I sit in bed. _Maybe it's just a two-day thing. I'll be fine by tomorrow, _I think to myself. But I said that yesterday. When Austin gets back, he hands me the jar of pickles.

"Thanks," I say, opening the jar. But suddenly, Austin takes it from me. "Give it back," I say firmly.

"Admit to me that you're beautiful and I'll give it back."

"Austin," I whine.

"Ally," he says in the same tone.

"Fine. I'm beautiful," I say flatly. I reach for my pickles.

"At least humor me," he begs.

"Fine. I'm beautiful!" I say with as much feeling as I can muster. He sighs and hands me back the pickle jar. I quickly take a pickle out of it before he can take it again. He sits cross-legged on the edge of my bed and just stares at me. "Don't do that. You remind me of that man on the plane," I say through a mouthful of pickles.

"Man on the plane?" Austin asks, only moving his mouth and keeping the rest of his body completely still.

"Yeah, the photographer who was on the plane. He took pictures of us," I say.

"What?" Austin asks, still confused. I pick up the magazine which is still on the ground and point to the bottom pictures. "Oh, those pictures," he says, looking down at them. "That reminds me. I have another concert this Friday. Are you coming?" he asks.

"Where is it?" I ask, mocking him by pulling my feet up and sitting cross-legged and staring at him, non-moving.

"It's called... um... 'Kiss-a-me'? Something like that," he says.

"It's Kissimmee," I say, pronouncing it correctly.

"Okay, well, I have a concert in Kissimmee," he tells me. "Now, come over here and Kissimmee." We both laugh.

"You are so stupid," I say, smiling and crawling across the bed to kiss him. He puts his hand on my neck and I sit in his lap, wrapping my legs around him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he does the same with my waist.

"Hey, guys! Oh," someone says as they walk by my room. Austin and I pull apart quickly. I look at the door and see Trish standing there.

"Hey, Trish," I say, blushing furiously.

"Since you didn't wanna go to the beach yesterday, wanna go today? I heard it was gonna be really windy and that there are gonna be some awesome surfing opportunities!" Trish exclaims. I look at Austin who's staring at me intensely, waiting for my answer.

"Uh... sure... I-I guess so," I say hesitantly. Trish smiles brightly then runs home to get ready.

"You can surf?" Austin asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"... So-so," I say, tilting my hand twice.

"I've gotta see that." And with that, he slides me off of his lap and leaves my room. Suddenly, he runs back in and goes through my drawers.

"Austin, what are you doing?!" I ask. I stand up and run over to him but by the time I get to the dresser, he's already closed the drawer and is back out of my room.

_Well, that was odd... _I think to myself.

I walk over to my door and close it then walk back over to my dresser. I open the drawer that has my bathing suit in it but I only see my bikini. Someone in my house is about to get murdered. And it's not Dez. I run out of my room and beat on Austin and Dez' door with my balled-up fists.

"Austin Monica Moon, you open this door and give me back my bathing suit!" I shout through the door. I hear laughing.

"I don't have it," he says through the door.

"_Give me my bathing suit_!" I scream. Austin opens the door and leans against the door frame, wearing only his lime green swimming trunks.

"What bathing suit?" he asks indifferently. I blink and tear my eyes away from his chest, looking up into his eyes. One of them is twitching a little.

"You know what bathing suit," I say. "My favorite one! It's a red two-piece! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I'm sorry to say that I don't," Austin lies convincingly.

"You've gotten better at lying," I note, "too bad your eye still twitches when you lie." He covers his left eye with his hand, pretending to scratch it.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to wear your bikini. Bye," he says quickly.

Sometimes I wonder if he makes me wear my bikini because he actually cares about me being insecure or because he just wants to see me half-naked. Well... he _is _a guy. But he's my best friend! Best friends don't like to see each other naked. Well, I mean, I guess it wouldn't matter if your best friend saw you naked but—

I'm getting way too into this.

I sigh and walk back into my room, closing the door and locking it behind me. I walk over to my dresser and pick up the purple monster. I quickly put it on then pull my cherry red coverup over it. I walk outside my room and down the stairs. I pick up my book from where I left it on the counter.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Austin, Dez, Trish, and I are going to have a beach day... I hate the beach. I used to love it, yes. But then people began to stare at me because I'm Austin's girlfriend and ugh. Now I just say that I hate it because of all the sand and the man who decide to wear thongs... I do find that disgusting but you rarely see that at the beach we go to. Well, I hear Austin and Dez coming down the stairs so I'd better go. I'll write in you later. Bye._

_Love, Ally_

"You ready to go?" Austin asks as he walks down the stairs, Dez right behind him. I nod and close my book. "What'cha writin'?" Austin asks me.

"Oh, nothing," I say. "Let's go."

Austin drives us to Trish's house and see her putting sandwiches and soda cans in a bag in her kitchen. "You ready, Trish?" Dez asks. She slings the bag over her shoulder.

"Ready," she says. When we get to the beach, we all scramble out of the car. We all lay out our towels. I drop my sandals, which I had been holding and slide my sunglasses over my eyes. Austin sets our surf boards down. Trish drops the bag and I hear all of the cans clang against each other. Trish automatically strips down to her bathing suit and her and Dez run out into the water. I hesitate. I look at Austin, wondering why he didn't run out into the ocean too, and see him staring somewhere behind me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him. He puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around, pointing to some sign. I squint and see the letters printed on it.

**Surfing Contest! Sign Up Here!**

Then there's an arrow pointing to a table beside it. I just laugh. "Come on, Ally, a little birdy told me that you love to surf," Austin says. Trish probably told him that when I wasn't paying any attention to them.

"I'm not any good though," I say slowly.

"Alright, fine, I'll sign up then," he says. He walks over to the table and puts his name down. He walks back over to me. "Are you coming?" he asks as he begins to walk toward the water. I sigh.

"I'll come in a bit," I promise him. He gives me a half-smile. I sit down on my towel and open my book.

_Summer in the sand_

_He's a drummer in the band_

I smile as I watch Austin, Dez, and Trish splash around in the water. Austin looks over at me briefly and if I hadn't been wearing sunglasses, our eyes would have locked for a second.

_Drop the beat_

_She's the DJ at the boardwalk_

_A smile and a tan_

_And her sandals in her hands_

_Rockin' the shades_

_You can almost see their eyes lock_

_What could be better_

_Than a party and the weather_

_With the both of us together in the backdrop?_

Suddenly, I hear someone yelling into a bullhorn. I look up to see what's going on. "Attention surfers! Grab your boards because the surfing contest is about to begin! If we could just get our set of surfers to come out, then we can get started!"

As he begins to call out names, I try to tune it out, listening barely and only for Austin's name. But I hear something that horrifies me.

"And last but not least, Ally Dawson!"

**Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated! I haven't had any time to write :( It's a surprise I get to upload this one! I _am _still trying to get caught up, I promise! Anyhoodles, review!**

_**LoVe, KeNzIe**_


	9. Ally The Surfer Girl

I run up to the man holding the bullhorn. "There must be some kind of mistake!" I cry. "I didn't sign up!" He shows a clipboard to me.

"Your name is right here," he tells me, "in black and white. Well... blue and white." I look at it. There at the bottom, in Austin's messy handwriting, is my name.

Wait a minute.

_Austin's messy handwriting_?!

I turn around and stomp over to where we laid our stuff at. Austin is hiding behind Trish and Dez. "Austin, I can see you," I say with gritted teeth. He stands up straight and slowly walks around Dez and Trish.

"I'm sorry, Ally but I thought it would be fun for you!" he exclaims. He glances at the boys and girls lining up to surf. They're all bigger and seem much more experienced than I. "But you're so small... If you want to drop out, it's fine with all of us."

"Yeah, little girl, leave it to the big kids to surf," a tall, built, blond boy standing near us toward the end of the line says.

"Hey, that—" Austin starts but I cut him off.

"I got this, Austin," I say, stepping in front of him. I stare at the boy and straighten up to my full height. Even then, I only come up to his shoulder. Feeling challenged, I say, "Listen here. Not only am I going to surf, but I'm grind you into a fine powder! Like pepper! Then I'll sprinkle you all over my french fries and—"

"Okay, Ally, I think he gets it," Austin says. The boy shifts his surfboard to the opposite hand and reaches out his other hand for me to shake.

"I'm Jake," he tells me.

"Ally," I reply, shaking his hand.

"May the better—" He looks me up and down. "—person win. And that person will probably be me," he says cockily.

I let go of his hand and walk around Dez and Trish to pick up my white surfboard with red flowers on it.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Trish asks. I run back over to her, letting my surfboard fall into the sand, but Jake is already talking.

"A hundred bucks says I can get a better score than her," Jake says.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away!" I exclaim, noting the large amount of money on the table. Everyone ignores me though.

"Alright. A hundred bucks says that Ally can, not only get a better score than you, but win the whole competition!" Trish spits.

"Oh, you're on!" Jake says. Trish and Jake shake hands on it and he walks back to the line.

"Trish, are you crazy?! I'm not even that good of a surfer!" I say.

"You'll do fine, Ally, I promise!" Trish tells me. I sigh and walk back over to retrieve my surfboard.

"And you're gonna sprinkle him on your french fries?!" Trish asks, obviously disappointed in my choice of words. "We need to work on your insults."

"What? That's a pretty good insult," I argue. She opens her mouth to say something then seems to decide against it. I take off my coverup and my sunglasses, walk over, and stand behind the boy. It seems like forever before they finally call my name to go into the water. All of the other contestants got sixes and sevens and they were extremely good.

"Good luck, midget," Jake says, walking past me and bumping my shoulder. Hard. So hard that I almost fall over. Austin starts to go after him but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. He looks down at me and relaxes.

"Austin, I'm not sure if I can do this. I haven't surfed in over two years!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry, Ally, you'll do great. I know you will," Austin says, planting a kiss on my cheek. I take a deep breath and smile.

_I can do this, _I think to myself. I paddle out slowly, my stomach on the surfboard, and, as the wave grows bigger, I rise a bit shakily to my feet.

"Hey, that's Austin Moon's girlfriend!" I hear someone call from the shore. I take another deep breath and ignore them.

I quickly run through my mental list of tricks I can successfully pull off. I glance at the wave. The size and shape of the wave suits the trick and I finally decide to do a Front Side Snap. Let's see if I can still do this... I take yet another deep breath, gather up speed, and attempt the trick.

As I turn, I look down the line and rotate my shoulders. I keep my arms out for stability and make sure I keep my back straight through the trick... Success! I hear applause and cheers from the shore. I do about two more tricks. After completing a Bottom Turn, I find myself inside the wave.

It's as if the walls of a room are closing in on me. If I don't make it out of this wave in time and the wave crashes on me, it'll critically affect my score. I lean my weight slightly forward, tuck into the tube, and aim for daylight. Once I'm out, I do a simple flip.

"That was awesome!" Austin says, giving me a hug, once I get back to the shore. I put my arm around the back of the board and look to the judges. I bounce up and down slightly in anticipation. I close my eyes for a second. I hear a gasp and I open my eyes.

_8.5_

I got an _8.5._

I recount the whole event, trying to remember if anyone had gotten a higher score than I did...

No.

They all got 6's and 7's. Suddenly, the man with the bullhorn speaks again.

"I've been informed that Ally Dawson is a professional! This is an amateur event! Unfortunately, Ms. Dawson is disqualified!" he yells into the bullhorn. Groans are heard from all over the crowd.

"What? I'm not a professional," I say. I run up to the man with the bullhorn. "I'm not a professional!" I tell him.

"But I was just told—"

"You were told wrong," I say, "I've never been paid for surfing before. Ever."

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod.

"I'm sure," I tell him.

"Alright, surfers, the winner _is _Ally Dawson!" he says into the bullhorn.

"But that's not fair!" Jake shouts. "She's a professional!"

"You're just mad 'cause you have to pay us a hundred bucks," I hear Trish say.

"I'm not paying—" he starts but Trish cuts him off by smacking him over the head. He sighs and leads her over to where he's keeping his stuff. I'm given a check for two hundred fifty dollars and I walk back over to Austin and Dez.

"Guys, they gave me two hundred and fifty dollars!" I exclaim excitedly. Austin nods, smiling brightly.

"I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want you to be nervous about it," he tells me. I look around and see everyone, not staring at me, but glancing over at me repeatedly.

"Oh..." I groan. I go to grab my coverup but it isn't there. I take in a sharp breath. Everyone's still looking at me. I start to think they're looking at Austin but my eyes lock with everyone... I swallow. "Austin..." I whine.

"What?" he asks as Trish comes back.

"They're staring..." I say quietly. Next thing I know, I can't bear it. I put my sunglasses on to hide my eyes, turn on my heel, and run to the car, kicking sand behind me.

"Ally, wait!" Austin exclaims. When I get to the car, I climb into the back seat and lay down on the floor, covering my face. The door opens soon and I feel myself being pulled up. "Ally, are you alright?" Austin asks, pulling me into a hug. I nod. He pulls me out of the car and stands me up. "Do you wanna go home?" he asks, closing the car door.

"Yeah..." I say. He sighs.

"I had a feeling you'd say that..." he says quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just—" Suddenly, I'm in Austin's arms and he's running back to the water. "Austin, no! What are you doing?!" I ask. He runs into the water. "Austin, put me down!" I scream. He runs farther out then drops me into the water. I hold my breath as I go under. "Austin, are you crazy?!" I ask when I come back up.

"Yep. Crazy 4 U," he says with a wink. I let out a little laugh. I look back to the shore and see people going about their business.

"Thanks..." I say, "for entering me into the contest. It was... fun."

"I'm glad you had fun," he tells me, smiling.

"Oh, Austin!" I say. "I dropped the check when I was running to the car."

"Don't worry. Trish probably picked it up," he says.

"Okay, good..."

"Hey, you wanna surf some more?" he asks me. I glance back at the people at the shore.

"Uh... 'shore.' Why not?" I say with a laugh.

"Oh, ho..." Austin says, faking a laugh. "Good one." I roll my eyes and we swim back to shore. We grab our surfboards, Austin's white with yellow wave designs painted to seem like they're coming out of the side, and we paddle out.

"You sure you can surf?" I ask, raising an eyebrow jokingly.

"Oh, please, I'm a boss at this," he tells me.

"Alright then. Show me how it's done then," I say. He swims out farther to catch the first wave that's coming. He rises to his feet a little too early and wipes out. I laugh as he swims back to me in the water, using his surfboard to stay afloat.

"That was just an unlucky try," he tells me.

"If you say so. Now let Ally D. show you how it's done," I say.

**Austin's POV:**

Ally paddles out and surfs the nearest wave. I watch her closely as she does complicated tricks. It's actually a surprise that she isn't a professional yet. I rest my elbows on my surfboard and my head in my hands.

"How does she not know that she's the most beautiful person on this earth?" I ask myself. "It's sad to think that she doesn't see what I see..." Ally screams happily. It makes me happy to see her happy. I watch her surf until the end of the wave. She falls off of her board. I wait for a bit but she doesn't come back up. My eyes widen. "Ally!" I exclaim.

I abandon my board and swim out to where I think she fell. When I get around that point, I dive down underwater and, no matter how much it burns my eyes, I open my eyes and look around for her. I see something moving and, hoping it's not a shark or something, I swim over to it. It seems to be getting deeper into the water and soon, I find myself on the seafloor.

I swim quickly over to it. It's Ally! I feel myself getting lightheaded from holding my breath for so long. Ally, thankfully, is still conscious but she looks as air-deprived as I do. I see that her hand somehow got stuck between two rocks. I grab her hand and she looks up at me, surprised.

"Don't worry. It's just me," I say, pushing my last some of my last few breaths out of my lungs. I yank her hand out of the rocks and push her to the surface. She grabs my hand and won't let go. "Go, Ally!" I scream, my speech garbled from the water. She shakes her head.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," she says, our eyes locking. Suddenly, her hand is pulled from mine. My brain pounds against my skull. I feel myself being pulled by the elbow. Ally grabs my hand again and keeps an even tighter grip on it. As soon as we're on the surface, I suck in a lot of air, filling my lungs.

The thing is: we weren't completely on the surface yet and I just sucked in seventy billion gallons of water. Next thing I know, we're on the shore. I look up and see Dez pumping my stomach. I can't breathe now. I look over and see Trish pumping Ally's stomach. Our fingers are still intertwined.

_If I die, I'll die happy... _I think to myself.

As soon as I think that, water dribbles out of my mouth. I cough and sit up, still holding Ally's hand. I see that her eyes are closed. Rudely, I push Dez and walk over to Ally. I didn't mean to be rude to Dez but I'll apologize later. I move Trish's hands and pump Ally's stomach twice. I lean down and give her mouth-to-mouth.

"Come on, Ally," I mutter, more to myself than to her, as I pump her stomach once more. Dez pushes me this time and pumps Ally's stomach. She coughs up water. She blinks and looks around. She notices that she's on the sand, covered in sand. I have a fair amount of sand on myself too, don't get me wrong.

"Thank you, Dez, for saving me," Ally says quietly.

"Yeah, thanks, man," I say, clapping him on the back. He shrugs.

"It was nothing," he mumbles. We all stand up. Trish automatically hugs Dez then the unexpected happens. She _kisses _him. Not a cheek kiss, no. _Right on the lips_. Ally and I glance at each other and Trish pulls away from Dez. They stare at each other, a blush creeping up on Trish's face. Ally turns to me, smiling brightly.

"That was actually kind of fun..." she says. "Adrenaline rush."

I crack a smile. "Are you crazy?!" I ask her, trying to wipe the smile from my face. "We almost died!"

She hesitates. "I'm not crazy. I'm oxygen-starved," she tells me with a laugh. I can't help but laugh along. Ally's laughs are contagious.

"So, you wanna go home now?" I ask. She looks at me as if I just suggested we eat the toes of dead, mutated babies.

"No, it isn't even dark yet. It can't be a beach _day _if we haven't spent the _day _at the beach," she tells me.

"True..." I agree. "But Ally, we almost _died_..."

"Live a little," she says smiling. After a few minutes of arguing, I finally agree to stay at the beach. Not too long after, Trish, Dez, a stranger, and I are all playing volleyball. Ally dropped out after a few rounds, saying she wanted to write in her book. That girl and her book.

**Ally's POV:**

It's starting to get dark now. It doesn't even feel like we've been at the beach that long. The sandwiches are gone and most of the sodas are too. Somewhere behind me, a radio is playing some awesome music. Suddenly, Austin's song, What Makes You Beautiful comes on. I think about how he'll probably sing that at his next concert... I begin to sing along.

Lyric ideas!

_Everything was right_

_And the day turned into night_

_With the music and the lights_

_That's where we stop_

_Oh, I heard it on the radio_

_Sing it out loud!_

_Oh, comin' down to see your show_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Everybody now_

_I heard it on the radio_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Everybody now_

_Comin' down to see you show_

_Play it back, play it back one time, yeah_

_I heard it on the radio_

_Board and a wet suit_

_On the day we met, you said_

"_I think of you as catchin' a wave"_

_Shorts and a jet ski_

Oh man, we should have went jet skiing!

_All the other summer things_

_Kickin' it in the sun all day_

_We only got time for each other_

_And we only got time for the summer_

_Everybody knows if you got it, let it go_

_Takin' a chance_

_Makin' it go your way_

I write the word chorus at the end. Another new song! Whoo! I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see Austin.

"Hey, can you play on my team? Our friend just left," he tells me. I close my book and nod, smiling.

"Sure."

**Hey! So I'm still trying to get caught up so I don't have much time for A/N's. Review!**

**LoVe, KeNzIe**


	10. Just The Way You Are

We all head over to my house after a few more games of volleyball. It was still warm outside but we could barely see anything because it was so dark.

We go inside my house quietly, in case my dad is asleep. I'd found my coverup and put it on. It had been in the bag. We set everything down and walk out onto the porch. The porch lights are on, of course.

Dez and Trish are sitting on the other side of the porch, talking softly and if I strain my ears, I can kind of hear their conversation.

"I'm not mad. I just want to know why," Dez says.

"Well, that was very heroic of you and I just... I've actually wanted to kiss you for a while now..." Trish replies quietly.

"Really?" Dez asks. "Well... I-I've wanted to kiss you, too..."

"Really?" Trish asks. Dez nods and Trish's eyes light up. "It was... nice... and I don't say that often..."

The corner of Dez's mouth twitches. "So... do you wanna...?" he trails off.

"Do it again?" Trish finishes for him then she nods. She puts her hand on his neck and pulls him down to her, kissing his lips.

Austin and I sit on the railing, now facing the direction of the ocean. My dad and I don't live on the ocean front or anything but, from the top of the house, you can see the ocean. And you can hear it from down here as if you're on the shore. Austin slowly puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean into his chest. We sit there like that, silently speaking the words not to be said out loud.

"Ally..." Austin whispers after about an hour. I look up. He nods his head toward Trish and Dez. I turn my torso a bit and look over at them. I see them on the outside couch, sleeping soundly. Dez on the couch and Trish on Dez. I smile.

"That's so sweet," I whisper.

Austin nods in agreement. "Can we talk?" Austin asks.

I look back up at him. "About what?" I ask.

He gives me a look. "You know what about."

"My ugly face?" I ask. "Why would you want to talk about that?"

"Why are you convinced that you're ugly? Why are you convinced you're too skinny? Why are you convinced that everything's wrong with you when everything about you is so right?" he asks.

"Do you want the truth?" I ask and he nods. "It's because I feel like I won't compare to them. Those other girls, they're beautiful, funny, and they have great bodies. I just don't understand why you want me instead of them. What's so special about me? Nothing. I'm ugly; I don't have a funny bone in my body; you can see every freaking one of my bones and..."

Austin puts his finger to my lips and shushes me. "Ally, you've got it all wrong. You're beautiful, hilarious, and you're just the right size to fit into my arms. And I really, really like that. Yeah, sure, those other girls are hot but none of them compare to you," he tells me, taking my words and contradicting them. "I mean, we're best friends for a reason, right? I can't be friends with a person who isn't funny." He laughs a little and it quickly dies out. "The point is: I love you and no other girl can change that."

I try to smile but I can't. I just can't...

* * *

It goes like this all week. At the Kissimmee concert, I asked him only about a million times if I looked okay and he'd give me the exact same speech all the time. I didn't even care to listen. After the concert, he barely leaves my side, telling me I'm beautiful every other second.

"Good morning, beautiful," Austin says, kneeling by my bed and shaking me a little to wake me up.

"What do you want?" I groan.

"I want you to get up!" he exclaims happily. I sit up.

"I'm up. Now what do you want?"

"I want you to hear something," he tells me.

"Can it wait until later?" I ask. I glance over at my alarm clock. "It's six in the morning!" I exclaim, mad that he woke me up so early.

"Ally, please, I worked on this all night for you and I really want you to hear it," he says. I sigh and stand up, following him to my living room. He's put the keyboard down here and it looks like it's been here for a few hours now. He puts his fingers on the keys and begins to play a melody.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes:_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair:_

_Falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful..._

_And I tell her everyday..._

_Yeah..._

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say..._

"_When I see your face..._

_There's not a thing that I would change..._

_'Cause you're amazing..._

_Just The Way You Are..._

_And when you smile..._

_The whole world stops and stares for a while..._

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just The Way You Are..."_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips:_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh:_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful..._

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searchin' for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother askin' if you look okay_

_You know I'll say..._

"_When I see your face..._

_There's not a thing that I would change..._

_'Cause you're amazing..._

_Just The Way You Are..._

_And when you smile..._

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing..._

_Just The Way You Are..."_

_The way you are..._

_The way you are..._

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just The Way You Are..._

_When I see your face..._

_There's not a thing that I would change..._

_'Cause you're amazing..._

_Just The Way You Are..._

_And when you smile..._

_The whole world stops and stares for a while..._

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing..._

_Just The Way You Are..._

_Yeah..._

"That was... that was..." I trail off as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Oh, Ally, I didn't mean to upset you!" Austin says, hugging me. I hug him back, smiling.

"I'm... crying... tears of joy..." I finally get out. "That song was amazing."

He pulls away from me, smiling brightly. "Like you..." He says. He strokes my cheek and I blush. "So you really like it?!" he asks.

I nod. "I love it," I say, kissing his lips briefly. The rest of the day, I'm noticeably better. Trish and Dez are past being friends but not yet a couple either.

* * *

"Ally, what's that place you were talking about last summer?" Austin asks as we sit around in the ghost town known as Sonic Boom.

"I'm gonna need a few more details," I say.

"Um, it was when we talked to Cassidy? And the—"

"—Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pies! Melody Diner!" I exclaim. "You guys, we have to go!" So to Melody Diner we went. Mindy happens to be our server. Lovely. Mindy... doesn't exactly like me. I guess you could say we're not the best of friends. She stares at Dez lustfully.

"Well hey there. What can I get you, cutie pie?" Mindy sings. "May I suggest our Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie?"

The pretty cool thing about Melody Diner is that, if you're an employee, you have to sing to the customers. All day. No matter what. I just think that's pretty interesting.

"Uh, excuse me. Hi. Lay off my man," Trish says. And that's how you know it's official. They are officially together now.

"I was just being nice to the customer," Mindy sings.

"Yeah, I'll try the chicken pot pie," Dez says, obliviously.

"Me too," Austin says.

"Me three," I say.

"Me four," Trish says.

"I'll be right back with your orders, you lovely customers," Mindy sings. She walks away. A few minutes later, she comes back with four Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pies. Dez and I dig right in. The chicken pot pies are the best thing in the whole, entire world.

Dez and I finish before Austin and Trish have barely even started. "It's amazing, isn't it, Dez?" I ask. His eyes are crazy now as he clutches his fork so tightly that his knuckles are ghost-white.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-CHA CHA CHICKEN POT PIE!" he shouts. Mindy comes by and brings him about five of them. He eats quickly, literally throwing them into his mouth. I mean, he'll scoop the pie onto his fork then throw it into his mouth. Mindy pushes a large cart full of them in front of Dez... and he faints. Mindy sits down beside Dez and puts her arm around him. She smirks and Trish goes crazy.

* * *

Long story short: Mindy and Trish fought then we were banned from the Melody Diner.

**Whoa, am I really updating TWO WHOLE HOURS before midnight instead of TWO WHOLE MINUTES?! GASP. Anyhoodles, I really don't know how this happened. I mean, I started writing this chapter at, like, five o'clock and usually I keep getting distracted and I don't finish until I realize it's almost midnight. WOW. AND I was working on a different story as I wrote this. Wow. Anyhoodles, review if you're proud of me! :D**

**LoVe, KeNzIe**

**P.S. I found out why it's so early. It doesn't even have two thousand words xD At least it has over 1700 words though. Hey, a chapter's a chapter, eh? I wanted to end it right there so I did. DON'T JUDGE ME.**


	11. Ally's Cold

"Ally... Ally, wake up..." I hear Austin whisper in my ear.

"Summer hates me," I mutter to Austin as he continues to try to get me out of bed, "with a freaking passion."

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused.

I open my eyes and gesture to the trash can beside my bed. "Take a look," I tell him.

He leans over and looks inside it. "Ew! Gross!" he exclaims. "Puke! Look at that color though! What have you been eating‽?!"

"Yeah. I know," I say, ignoring the question about what I've been eating.

I'd been throwing up violently all night every time I would accidentally swallow some phlegm after I sneezed. It's disgusting to even think about. "Every summer, I get sick. I'm not even exaggerating. It's every. Single. Summer. The bug never fails to find me."

"Well, it looks like I'm staying here all day today," he says with a smile.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. Go have fun with Dez and Trish," I say.

"They're out on a date or something," Austin tells me.

I light up like a flashlight. "A date‽?!" I ask excitedly, smiling brightly. "I wish I wasn't sick. Then I could spy on them." Austin gives me an odd look. "What? I'm a sucker for romance."

He rolls his eyes and climbs into my bed.

"You're gonna get sick," I say in a sing-song voice.

"I don't care," Austin says, mimicking my tone.

"Alright, but when one of your concerts come up and you can't go, don't come crying to me," I tell him. He just shrugs.

"I'd have to stay here anyway," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Well, you're sick so I'm not going anywhere," he tells me.

"That sounds familiar," I joke.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry for leaving," Austin says.

"How many times do _I _have to tell _you_? I _wanted_ you to go," I remind him.

He looks around. "Oh yeah... I forgot." He gives me a small, half smile and it takes everything in me not to kiss those perfect lips. And I mean _everything_. I actually almost do kiss him and am saved by the need to vomit.

The worst sound you could ever imagine in your whole entire life comes out of my mouth and echoes in the trash can. _Gross_, I think to myself, _just so disgusting_. I sit back on my headboard. Austin puts his hand on my forehead.

"Geez, Ally, you're burning up!" he exclaims. "I'm gonna go get you a cold washcloth. Stay right there."

_Where else would I go? _I think, a bit on the sarcastic side, to myself.

I sneeze at least six times before he comes back. He gently pushes me back onto the bed so that I'm lying down and puts the washcloth across my forehead. He brushes my hair out of my face and smiles down at me sweetly.

"Thank you," I say, smiling back. "Hey, did you ever get my money from Trish?"

"Yeah, it's in your side table drawer," Austin says, pointing to the top drawer. I look inside just in case. Inside, there is a check for two hundred fifty dollars and five twenty dollar bills. "Just had to check," I say. Then I smile.

Over the next few hours, I become very pale and my red nose is very obvious. I wipe my runny nose so much that I need Vicks Vapor Rub. Then it's stopped up. Then it's running again! My voice now makes it obvious that I'm stopped up.

"So, Rudolph, you need anything?" Austin asks me with a smirk. "Food? Drink?"

I shake my head, laughing a little and rolling my eyes. "No, thanks." Three days later, I'm back up and feeling better! Or so I thought...

We're walking through the mall toward Sonic Boom. I open the door and walk behind the counter. I cough.

Once.

Just once.

Alright, whatever.

Then there's another tickle in my throat. I cough twice. Then three times. Then four. Suddenly, I go into a violent coughing fit. Austin runs up the stairs without saying a word and comes back down with a water bottle. He gives it to me and I start drinking. I cough again.

Now the counter's wet. All the water in my mouth poured out when I coughed.

I cough _again _and now there's a big slob of phlegm on the counter, mixed in with the water. Ew! Gross! I drink again, swallowing quickly. I'm crying now from coughing so hard. I take another swig of water and the coughing subsides a bit. I let out three baby coughs and I'm done... for now.

"Ally, are you alright?" Austin asks worriedly, putting a hand on my back.

I nod slowly. "I think so," I say hesitantly.

"Do you wanna take another day off of work?" he asks me.

"Austin, I've taken almost four days off. I don't need any more," I tell him.

"You're getting sick again. You need to take some more days off. Your dad won't mind," he says.

"I know, I know," I say, "I just don't want to go h-h... go..." I cough a few times again then run up the stairs to the practice room.

I throw up in the trash can near the piano. Coughing too hard. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve. I walk over and collapse on the couch. After only an hour, my throat is sore and my nose is Snot Niagara Falls. I sneeze and grab a tissue, trying to force every last bit of snot out of my nose. But, of course, only a little comes out.

I look over at Austin. He'd been playing some sort of classical music then he fell asleep on the lid of the piano. He turns his head in his sleep and if you were at the door, you'd think he was looking at me but his eyes are closed. I smile then have the strange sneezing sensation. You know, when your nose tingles uncomfortably.

I have the weirdest urge to go over and sneeze on his face. Probably because we used to do that all the time as kids, trying to give the other "cooties." I laugh a little to myself. I stretch out on the couch, sniffling. After a few more hours, I realize that my shift ended about an hour ago. So I take out my cell phone and dial my dad's number.

"Ally! Your shift ended an hour ago! You should be home by now! Where are you?" he asks as soon as he picks up.

"Sorry, Dad, is it alright if Austin and I spend the night at Sonic Boom?" I ask.

"What sort of idiot do you take me for?" he asks me seriously.

"No, no, Dad, that's not what we're doing!" I exclaim into my phone. Austin moves a little but doesn't wake up. "I'm sick again. I've been coughing all afternoon and throwing up when I cough too hard."

I hear my dad breathe a sigh of relief into the phone. "You should have started off with that," he tells me.

"I'm—" I sniffle. I suck in so much air that my eyes water. "—sorry," I say.

"It's fine. Be home as soon as you wake up," he says.

"Bye, Dad. We'll be home first thing tomorrow." I hang up. "I hope," I mutter to myself.

Austin wakes with a start. "No, Iron Man, the blue wire!" he exclaims. He blinks and looks around, surprised to see he's in the practice room instead of defusing bombs with Iron Man. He yawns, stretching. "Hey, Als, what time is it? You feelin' any better?"

"Hey, Austin," I say, looking at my phone, "it's eight o'clock and no, I'm not."

"I'm sorry," he says, frowning.

"It's not your fault. You didn't get me sick," I tell him.

"I know, I know, I just... feel bad, y'know?" he asks. I nod.

"I know," I tell him. I pause. "We're staying here at Sonic Boom tonight. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he says, shaking his head.

"Can you get me that blanket out of the closet?" I ask.

"Of course." He walks into the closet to search for the blanket. I yawn and roll over so that I'm staring at the back of the couch. I bend my knees a bit and sort of curl up. A blanket falls over me and I smile.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"You're welcome," he whispers in my ear, making a shiver run down my spine. I close my eyes. Not even an hour later, I wake up to cough my throat to death. I make a sound like a cat trying to throw up a hair ball. Gross.

Suddenly, Austin's beside me, offering me a bottle of water. I take it, smiling. I take a sip and my throat feels a bit better. It isn't long before I'm back to sleep.

**Ausllyfan01, WHOA. Lotta words there. Anyway, the story I was talking about is called Too Beautiful. It's a song 'fic. You can look up the song. It's by He Is We. It's a pretty cool song. Well, not cool because it talks about domestic violence BUT it's a song that makes me cry and not many songs can do that. So it's a pretty emotional song, in other words. And ew. Mango and tuna? YUCK. Anyhoodles, amazing vocabulary, as always ;) And I'll stay in school. Don't worry c:**

**Parveena, you're still the sweetest girl alive c: and I'd never forget your name, don't worry :) It's very lovely, by the way. Anyhoodles, thank you :)**

**R5GirlyPenguin, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA yes. Aw, why is you sad? :c Ooh, can't wait to read them! And yeah, I've noticed xD Hey, I know that song! ;) I SAW THE R5 IN THERE. FIND A BETTER HIDING PLACE XD**

**Hey, guys, I'm sorry about not updating and about the shortness. The chapters might be a little shorter due to my behind-ness. :/ I aim for at least 1500 words though. Anyhoodles, who saw Just The Way You Are coming in the last chapter when Austin said, "It's sad to think that she doesn't see what I see"‽ in chapter nine?! If you didn't then you may need to get tested... KIDDING! Love you guys! Anyhoodles, review! :D**

_**LoVe, KeNzIe**_


	12. Face to Face With Dez's Pancake Fort

After a few days, I'm still coughing up my lungs. Today, Austin finally took me to the doctor and my sickness was diagnosed as acute bronchitis.

"Don't worry. It's just something most people get after being sick. Now _chronic bronchitis_, that would be when you needed to worry. But you don't so don't worry. You should be fine in two to three days," he tells us as we leave the doctor's office.

"Austin..." I say.

"What's wrong, Als?" Austin asks, opening the passenger door of his car for me. I climb in and buckle my seatbelt, waiting for him to get into the driver's seat.

"While you were in the bathroom, Dez called your phone and since you were away, I guessed that it was alright to answer," I start. Austin doesn't seem worried at all. "Well, he said that Cheetah Beat called..."

"And...?" Austin asks, getting a bit excited as he turns on the car.

"They... they want to do an interview..." I say quietly, "with me..."

Austin's excitement grows. "And you're nervous, I'm guessing."

"Uh... well... they want me to write a song..." I say.

"And...?" he asks, turning out of the parking lot of the office.

"They want me to perform it...'' I finish.

"When?" Austin asks immediately.

"Next week."

"But what if you aren't better by then?" Austin asks me.

I don't know," I whisper, shaking my head. "Plus, I'm not even over—Never mind."

"Over what?" Austin asks.

"Nothing, nothing," I tell him. "I can't even think with a throat full of coughs, waiting to be released." Suddenly, I get an idea. "Hey, you're a good songwriter! Maybe you can write my song! ... But that still doesn't guarantee I'll be better by next week..."

"That'd be great, Als, I'd love to. And the doctor said you'd be fine in two to three days," he reminds me.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," I say, smiling brightly. I cough the rest of the way home. I finally stop when we turn onto the road to my house. We walk inside. "Dad, Dez, we're gonna write a song. If you need us, we'll be in my room," I tell them as we walk through the dining room. Austin and I lock ourselves in my room. I sit on my bed, my back propped up against my headboard. Austin sits down on the edge of my bed, my keyboard in front of him.

"So..." he says.

"So..." I repeat.

"What kind of song should it be?" he asks.

"I dunno..." I say. "I think it should be a song that lights up everyone's heart and fills them with a golden, shimmery glow..." I smile up at my ceiling then look back down at Austin. He has a blank look on his face. "Or a pop song. That would work too."

He nods once, smiling brightly. "Okay, um..." He presses a few keys and it sounds perfect but then he presses an off-key note. He looks over at me, frowning. "Sorry... lemme try again." He plays the same melody and messes up again, in a different place. "S-sorry."

"It's fine, Austin," I tell him, smiling warmly.

"You just make me nervous..."

I blink. I make him nervous? But he doesn't get nervous... I smile. "It's fine, just try again," I say encouragingly. It takes him a few tries before he gets the melody right. By now, I'm sitting beside him on my bed. He stares down at the keys, a look of confusion tattooed onto his face. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have nothing. Absolutely nothing," he says.

"Don't worry. You just need a little inspiration," I tell him with a wink. I stand up and walk out of my room. A few coughs escape my throat before I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Done with the song already?" my dad asks.

I shake my head with a sigh. "We have the melody but no lyrics. Um, can you make us some pancakes?"

"Uh... ask Dez. He walked in there to make some about twenty minutes ago," he tells me.

"Thanks, Dad." I walk into the kitchen. "Hey, Dez, do you think—whoa."

There are plates covering the floor. On those plates, there are stacks and stacks and stacks of pancakes. They're piled extremely high and look as if they'll topple over at any second. Dez has the stepstool out and he's standing on it, stacking even more pancakes. It's then that I notice that he's forming an actual doorway at the front. Then I realize that he's making a fort! After I say something, he looks up. "Oh! Hey, Ally!"

"Um... what are you doing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm making a fort!" he tells me, confirming my suspicions. He balances three plates over the door formation and begins to stack pancakes on them, completing the doorway.

"It's amazing!" I exclaim.

"After I finish, I'm gonna get Austin to come down and we're gonna eat it together," he says absentmindedly with a goofy smile. "When I call his name, do you think you can tell him to come down for some pancakes?"

"Uh... do you think we could have a stack now?" I ask.

Dez turns to me with wide, crazy eyes. "Are you crazy?! I need _all _of these pancakes for the fort!"

I back out of the room slowly. As soon as I'm out of his sight, I run up the stairs quickly. "Well, Austin, the faster you finish this song, the faster you get to have pancakes!" I tell Austin encouragingly, closing my door behind me. "Maybe even sooner," I add, thinking of how big that fort was. "When Dez calls you, go down for some pancakes."

"Sorry, Ally," he says with a sad shrug, "I've got nothing still. No matter how excited pancakes make me..." He lies back on my bed. "I just... don't know..."

"Maybe you have writer's block. Not a problem," I say. I look down at him, stretched out on my bed. Looking broken. Confused. Out of place. Hopeless... I walk over and sit down on my bed, putting a hand on Austin's chest. He shudders a bit at my touch, not having expected it. "Now don't get depressed, Austin."

"I'm not depressed," he argues in a flat voice.

"Okay, the first step to recovery is to recognize that you have writer's block and not to make yourself believe that you'll never write again," I tell him.

"I know that I'll write again; I just don't know what to write _now_," he says quietly.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I ask. "I've never seen you so upset."

"I'm not upset," he mutters. Then it hits me.

"I can't believe it... You're jealous," I say. His eyes widen a bit then return to normal size just as quickly.

"No, I'm not," he murmurs.

"You _are _jealous!" I exclaim, jumping to my feet.

"I'm not jealous," he says, a bit louder this time.

"You are! You're jealous that _I'm _being interviewed instead of _you_!"

"_I'm not jealous__!_" Austin yells, standing up too. Small tears form in my eyes. Austin notices this and he pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Als. Please don't cry. Please don't," he begs. I sniff.

"No, I'm sorry. If you aren't jealous, you're not jealous," I say quietly into his chest.

He pulls away from me and sighs, shaking his head as he lies back down on my bed. "Maybe Mrs. Pennyworth has some ideas?" Austin asks jokingly. I roll my eyes.

Mrs. Pennyworth was my childhood imaginary friend. I would talk to her when I needed advice about something. Austin helped me to realize that Mrs. Pennyworth was me and I was so smart that I was giving myself advice and I didn't need an imaginary character that I made up in my own mind to tell me that advice... Well, he didn't say it exactly like that but you get the point.

"That's it!" I exclaim, standing up.

"What-what's it?" Austin asks.

"Imaginary friends can't take your place..." I start, looking around for my songbook. The day he came to Miami, I wrote something in my book. I see it on my nightstand and run over. Just as my hand touches my book, I cough hard. This goes on for a few minutes. When the coughing finally subsides, I pick up my book and flip through it.

_The world just got a whole lot brighter, now that I can see you face to face._

I sit down and Austin does too. I start to play the melody Austin was playing. "The world just got a whole lot brighter, now that I can see you face to face," I sing. "Imaginary friends can't take the place. I need to see ya, I need to see ya." I stop singing. "You know what? I think this song would be better as a duet," I say with a small smile, nudging him softly in the ribs.

"I don't wanna steal your thunder, Als," he says, nudging me back.

"It'll be kinda hard to steal my thunder," I say cockily. I stand up and put my hands on my hips, making myself look like a superhero. "I'm Ally Dawson! Three-timer!"

Austin rolls his eyes and we both laugh. The cheating thing has become a joke between us.

"Well, Ms. Three-Timer, are you ready to write a song or what?" he asks.

I sit down excitedly and stretch my fingers over the keys. "Oh, I was born ready." A flashback of one of our video chats races through my mind quickly.

_When Austin's messy blond hair finally flashed across my screen, my heart skipped a beat._

_"I've been trying to reach you," I said to him._

_"You know I've been working in the studio," he told me. He smiled brightly, so brightly that he showed his teeth._

_"We should write a new song," I suggested after a few minutes of talking._

_"Maybe they'll play it on the radio!" he agreed excitedly._

_"Get your guitar," I said, grabbing my songbook._

_He leaned out of view of the screen for a second. When I could see him again, he had his guitar in his hand. "Got it already," he told me, smiling._

I wrote down everything we'd said that night that was in my flashback, changing the words only a little. I underlined what I wanted him to sing. I sat back down and began playing again.

"I've been try'na reach you," I sang. I pointed to the next line.

"You know I've been workin' in the studio," he sang back.

"We should write a new song."

"Maybe they'll play it on the radio."

"Don't forget your guitar."

"Got it already and I'm on my way."

"Hm..." I say, looking over the lyrics. I look at the tiny space between the second line Austin sang and the third one I sang. I write two more lines and draw in arrow into that space. I play the melody again. "I've been try'na reach you."

Austin realizes that we're starting over and he sings his part, "You know I've been workin' in the studio"

"We should write a new song."

"Maybe they'll play it on the radio."

"When can we get together?"

"Let's not wait another day."

"Don't forget your guitar."

"Got it already and I'm on my way."

I rest my hands in my lap. "You write something now."

"Oh... uh... Like-like I said earlier, I can't think of anything. I wasn't lying..." he tells me. I raise an eyebrow.

"But you've gotten really good at it! Do you really have writer's block?" I ask quietly.

"I guess." He shrugs.

I sigh and bite my lip.

**Austin's POV:**

I can't stand it when she bites her lip like that. It distracts the heck out of me! I really want to kiss her but she's sick.

Sort of.

Well... maybe just once?

No, I could get sick.

Wait, is bronchitis contagious?

I don't think it is...

I look back over at Ally. She's still biting her lip! One of her two perfect... full... bright pink... kissable... lips...

I can't kiss her.

I don't know if bronchitis is contagious.

I don't think it is.

Is it?

It's possible.

Maybe it's—

Next thing I know, I'm turning Ally's face toward me and kissing her. I smile against her amazingly soft lips. Then I pull away, frowning. I look anywhere but at her. I just don't want to catch her eye. I feel my face turning red. I hear her swallow.

"Austin, are you alright?" she asks me.

I nod my head.

"Are you sure?"

I nod again.

"Look at me then."

I stare at the wall for another moment before looking over and into her eyes. She stares up at me with her large, chocolate brown eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you're alright?"

"It's been so long since I saw you," I sing, changing the subject.

"That's good!" she exclaims, snapping her fingers. I'm glad that made sense because otherwise, she'd keep asking me if I was alright.

The truth is: I'm not alright. She's been making me extremely nervous lately. Me! Austin Moon! I'm falling way too hard for this girl. I just keep digging myself deeper into this hole of love. So deep that I can't climb out. I'm so close to the center of the earth.

I blink.

Did I _really _just use a metaphor to describe my love for Ally?

I _never _use metaphors!

God, she's driving me crazy...

In the good way...

We write the rest of the song. Well, not the rest. We still need the ending.

_Italics=Ally; _**Austin=Bold; _Both=Both_**

_I've been trying to reach you_

**You know, I've been working in the studio**

_We should write a new song_

**Maybe they'll play it on the radio**

_When can we get together?_

**Let's not wait another day**

_Don't forget your guitar_

**Got it already and I'm on my way**

**It's been so long since I saw you**

_I was wonderin' if you were even real_

**_Now I can't believe my eyes_**

_**Yeah, you're not pretend**_

_**I thought you might be my imaginary friend**_

_**You're like a star that landed in from outer space**_

_**My world just got a whole lot brighter**_

_**Now that I can see you face to face**_

_Imaginary friends can't take the place_

**I need to see ya**

**I need to see ya**

_Of you and me just talking face to face_

**Face to face**

_**Now I can't believe my eyes**_

_**Yeah, you're not pretend**_

_**I thought you might be my imaginary friend**_

**_You know that no one else can ever take your place_**

**_My world just got a whole brighter_**

**_Now that I can see you face to face_**

**Face to face**

_**Now that I can see you face to face**_

"Austin!" Dez calls from downstairs.

"Let's go get some pancakes!" I sing. I didn't mean to sing it but oh well.

"I just want to see you face to face," we sing together, still staring into each other's eyes as we skip out into the hallway down the stairs.

"Party everyday!" she sings.

_**I just wanna see you face to face**_

_Alright-ay!_

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**Ally's POV:**

We reach the bottom of the stairs and high five each other. "That was awesome!" we exclaim together coincidentally. We laugh a little. "Let's go eat some pancakes," we say simultaneously. We laugh again. "Shut up!" we exclaim concurrently. We laugh once again, give up on speaking, and walk into the kitchen.

The fort is now twice as high as it was last time. Dez is nowhere to be found though. Austin and I look around the kitchen for him but there's no sign of him. We're about to call his name when he pokes his head out of the doorway he'd made earlier.

"Oh, hey, guys! Sorry, I was just putting the finishing touches on the inside. Come check it out!" He nods his head toward the inside and disappears. We follow him inside and am shocked by the amazingness.

Dez has made chairs and tables and everything! I wonder exactly how many pancakes were actually used in this though... I decide that I don't want to know.

"Wow, Dez, this is amazing!" I exclaim, high-fiving him.

"Thanks! They don't call me Architecture Dez for nothing," he says, popping the collar of his plaid, button-up shirt.

"Dez... no one calls you Architecture Dez..." Austin tells him, shaking his head. "But they should 'cause this place is awesome! All it's missing is some syrup..."

"Ah! Way ahead of you, bro!" Dez exclaims. He runs out of the fort and returns moments later.

Next thing I know, I'm _covered _in syrup. Syrup is still dripping from the cracks in pancake-ceiling. I wipe it from my eyes.

"Dez!" I whine.

"Sorry, but that was the only way I could get the syrup onto the pancakes," he tells me. Somehow, a pancake slips through the cracks of two plates and falls smack dab onto my head. Austin and Dez roar with laughter.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I mumble. As I walk out of the fort, Austin takes the pancake from my head and starts eating it. I trudge up the stairs, somehow unnoticed by my dad and into my room.

I close my door behind me and walk into my bathroom. When the water is warm, I get into the shower, fully clothed. They need to be rinsed before I can throw them into my dirty clothes basket. After I've rinsed my clothes, I slip them off and drop them onto the floor outside the shower. I stand under the showerhead, letting syrup slide down into my mouth. My stomach growls. Now I want pancakes. I tilt my head back so that my eyes aren't in the water anymore. I fill my mouth with water, slosh it around in my mouth, then spit it out. I do this three times.

On the third time, I cough. Water rushes down my throat. My wind pipe, to be specific. I choke. I cough again, trying to get it out even though I know it's already down. Reflex. I cough many times. Suddenly, I can't breathe. While I was coughing, more water went down my throat. I struggle to cough and breathe at the same time. I fall to the floor in my shower. Someone beats on the door which, unfortunately, I've locked.

"Ally!" someone calls. "Open the door."

My throat makes a horrible sucking noise. They knock again. I put my hands on my throat as more water rushes down it. Down the pipe I need to use for breathing. Not swallowing.

"Ally, open the damned door!"

I feel my face turning blue.

"Ally!"

I reach my hand out, as if to reach all the way across my bathroom and unlock the door.

"Ally! Ally!"

I close my eyes, my stomach hurting. I clutch it tightly. The next thing I know, my door bursts open and Trish runs in. She sees me, gasps, and runs over to me. That's the last thing I remember. Apparently, drowning is something I was born to do.

**So, hey. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. The laptop wasn't working. I'm actually writing on a completely different laptop. I just hope my documents on the other one won't be lost. Hopefully, it can be fixed without having to, like, wipe the memory. I had about seven new stories on there and I won't be able to write them exactly as I wanted to because I have an awful memory and I wouldn't be able to write them the same way I did before. Cross your fingers please :)**

**Anyhoodles, hopefully, the longness of this chapter will make up for not updating? Probably not. But I won't be able to catch up. That would be way too many chapters to write, I'm afraid. Sorry :/**

**Anyhoodles, review if you hope Ally's okay! :(**

**Love, Kenzie**


	13. Unaware

I'm swimming with Austin. In the lake in River Dale. We used to come here everyday before I left. I smile and laugh under the water. I notice that I don't need to breathe. It's as if I have... gills! Gills! On my ribs and my neck! Austin has them too! We also have—I can't believe it— tails! Dark green tails with large fins at the bottom.

A crème towel comes down from the surface of the water and lays itself messily across my torso. Austin already had a blue t-shirt on. We dive down toward the floor of the lake and sit down on the large rock on the bottom. Austin turns to me with a serious look on his face.

"Ally..." His voice doesn't sound garbled by the water at all. "I love you. And I want to be with you forever." He takes out a box from nowhere. He slides off of the rock and gets down on the floor, bending his tail. "Allyson Marie Dawson... will you—_Please wake up_!" he suddenly screams at the top of his... er... gills.

"What?" I ask.

"Just wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Please!" he yells loudly. His eyes are wide and he stands up, dropping the box. He pushes me back onto the rock and starts to pump on my chest. Suddenly, I can breathe. I press on my neck and ribs. My gills are turning back into just skin. I suck in a large amount of water...

Except it isn't water. And I'm not on the floor of the lake with Austin anymore. I'm in my room. On my bed. I look up and see Austin, sobbing tears onto my face. His hands are on my chest and he stopped pumping when I sucked in the breath. He's soaking wet and looks as if he's been in a shower... He pulls me up into his arms and almost squeezes the breath back out of me. I look down and see that I'm wearing the crème towel I was wearing in my... dream... thingy... Whatever that was.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask, not remembering anything that happened at all today. Austin releases me and I sit back down on my bed. I see that Dez, my dad, and Trish are also in here.

"You almost drowned... again," Trish begins to explain, walking forward to sit beside me on my bed. "I came by and I wanted to see you. I came up here and heard you cough a few times in your bathroom. Then I realized that you were in the shower and I was about to leave when I heard you fall. You were still coughing and I didn't think being in the shower, coughing, and falling were a good mix. So I ran over and tried to open the door but, of course, it was locked. You were coughing even harder so I called for everyone to come upstairs and help me. By the time they got up here, I'd already kicked the door open and was rushing inside. You closed your eyes and I just hoped to God you weren't dead..." she trails off.

She starts to cry. This is a rare sight. You barely ever see Trish crying. She's tough... Well, I guess she's tough right up until the point where her best friend almost dies...

"Anyway," she continues, "I couldn't seem to get you out so I did my best at wrapping a towel around you and telling Austin to come in and help. I guess the towel shouldn't have mattered... Those extra few seconds could have cost you your life..." she whispers, trying to stop her tears. I listen and notice that the shower is still on.

"Trish, it's fine. I'm alive, that's all the matters. Thanks for thinking of the towel actually," I say, hugging her. She's also soaked but not as soaked as Austin. "Why is Austin so wet?"

"Like Trish said, she asked me to come in and help so I had to get you out of the shower and... well... I got wet in the process," he says, scratching the back of his neck. I laugh a little.

"Wait, so why was I in the shower in the middle of the day? Did I spill something on myself?" I ask after I stop laughing. Everyone but Trish glances at Dez who runs out of the room guiltily.

"Well... Dez... built a fort made of pancakes and—"

"A fort of pancakes?!" I ask excitedly. "That actually sounds cool! I wanna see it!"

Austin gives me a look and shakes his head. "We were inside, looking at it. Then I mentioned the syrup part and Dez walked out and did something. Syrup was dumped all over the pancake fort and you decided to go take a shower to get all of the syrup off of you," Austin explains. Trish's head snaps over to the door.

"This is all Dez's fault! He made you get in the shower! If he hadn't spilled syrup all over everything, you wouldn't have had to get into the shower so early and you wouldn't have almost drowned!" Trish yells. She runs out of my room.

"No, Trish, wait!" I exclaim. I stand up, tightening the towel securely, and run after her down the stairs. I look into the kitchen and see her disappear into the large, awesome pancake fort... I bask in its glory for a moment before hearing screams and shouts and glass breaking and cries of pain from the inside.

"This is your fault, Dez! All your fault! You almost killed my best friend!" Trish screams. I run to the door and see Trish break one of the plates from a carefully constructed pancake-side table over Dez's head. "Are you crazy?! You _knew _Ally would want to take a shower and you _knew _she had bronchitis!" Austin must have told her. "And you know good and well that coughing and water aren't a good combination!" She breaks another plate from the side table over his head and he yelps, covering his head.

"Trish, stop!" I scream. "It isn't his fault! I would have taken a shower tonight anyway!" She starts to bring another plate down over his head but stops it in midair. "You know I would've. This isn't Dez's fault."

Trish gives Dez one last scowl and slaps him with the plate. I hear the sickening sound of the glass clanging against his jawbone. I shiver. Austin and my dad are suddenly behind me.

"Whoa," my dad says, "when did you make this fort?!"

"I made it between the time that I told you I was gonna make some pancakes and the time when I called Austin's name," Dez explains, rubbing his jaw with one hand and his head with his other hand. Trish drops the plate to the floor and it shatters. She leaves the fort without another word. I'll ask her what she wanted me for later.

"Wait, Ally, you have bronchitis?" my dad asks.

"Uh, I guess so," I say, still not remembering anything that happened today.

"Yeah, the doctor diagnosed her coughing as acute bronchitis. It's nothing to worry about and should be gone in a few days," Austin tells my dad.

"That's good. It sounded like a fatal disease or something," my dad says.

"Nope. She should be better by the day of the interview," Austin says.

"What interview?" my dad and I ask at the same time.

"Geez, no one tells me anything!" my dad exclaims.

"Ally has an interview with Cheetah Beat next week and she has to perform a new song," Dez says.

Of course I remember something about the song only because it had to do with music. I turn to Austin. "The song is called Face to Face, right? A duet?" I ask.

"Yeah," he confirms, "we finished writing it not ten minutes ago."

I nod, remembering. "Wait a minute. I have an interview... in front of people... and I'll be singing... in front of people?" I ask. "And this will all happen... in front of people?"

"Yes..." Austin says hesitantly.

"I don't think I can do this..." I say quietly.

"You can do it," Austin tells me encouragingly. "I'll be right by your side the whole time..."

I smile. "Thank you..."

"So can we hear the song?" Dez asks.

"Sure," I say nodding.

"Clean this up first," my dad tells Dez, leaving the room. I see Austin and Dez wink at each other before jumping onto the walls and eating the pancakes. Then I run up the stairs to get dressed.

* * *

We invited Trish to come back over and now they're all sitting in the living room. Dez and my dad are on the couch; Trish is sitting on the other couch, as far away from Dez as possible.

_Italics=Ally; _**Austin=Bold; _Both=Both_**

_I've been trying to reach you_

**You know, I've been working in the studio**

_We should write a new song_

**Maybe they'll play it on the radio**

_When can we get together?_

**Let's not wait another day**

_Don't forget your guitar_

**Got it already and I'm on my way**

**It's been so long since I saw you**

_I was wonderin' if you were even real_

**_Now I can't believe my eyes_**

_**Yeah, you're not pretend**_

_**I thought you might be my imaginary friend**_

_**You're like a star that landed in from outer space**_

_**My world just got a whole lot brighter**_

_**Now that I can see you face to face**_

_Imaginary friends can't take the place_

**I need to see ya**

**I need to see ya**

_Of you and me just talking face to face_

**Face to face**

_**Now I can't believe my eyes**_

_**Yeah, you're not pretend**_

_**I thought you might be my imaginary friend**_

**_You know that no one else can ever take your place_**

**_My world just got a whole brighter_**

**_Now that I can see you face to face_**

**Face to face**

_**Now that I can see you face to face**_

**Let's go get some pancakes!**

**_I just wanna see you face to face_**

_Party everyday!_

_**I just wanna see you face to face**_

_Alright-ay!_

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

Dez, my dad, and Trish all applaud, laughing a bit at the part Austin sang about pancakes. We bow playfully, laughing too. "Now we just need to get you ready for the interview," Austin says after everyone returns to their normal business.

"But how though?" I ask. "I could barely sing in front of them. I mean, I had fun doing it but..."

"Exactly. You had fun," he says. He looks around for a few moments. Soon, I imagine a lit light bulb above his head as he sticks a finger into midair, smiling brightly.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask as we begin to walk through town. People start to stare at us, ceasing their conversations.

"Of course I do. This is the perfect moment. Especially since everyone is staring," he tells me, giving my hand a squeeze. I take a deep breath and remember what I'm supposed to do and which song I'll sing. It's extremely quiet in the mall now. It wasn't even this quiet when we came here last week! I take another deep breath and start to sing.

_I like to walk_

_When you prefer to drive_

_I like to talk_

_After you say goodnight_

_You take your time_

_When I'm runnin' late_

_But I don't mind_

_As long as I know_

_You're my day_

_I'll be there_

_You and I_

_We're never the same_

_Just like the sun tryin' to shine_

_Through the pourin' rain_

_We use some time_

_I'm not always there_

_When you're unaware_

_When it seems like I just don't care_

_It's my love that I wanna share_

_When you're unaware_

_I like to laugh_

_Whenever you're sincere_

_Sometime I last_

_When you've been perfectly clear_

_When I scream_

_You'll never utterly repeat_

_And when you had a bad dream_

_I was walkin' in my sleep_

_But I'll be there_

_You and I_

_We're never the same_

_Just like the sun tryin' to shine_

_Through the pourin' rain_

_We use some time_

_I'm not always there_

_When you're unaware_

_And it seems like I just don't care_

_It's my love that I wanna share_

_But when you're unaware_

_I know that you and I won't change_

_The best part is nothing stays the same_

_So I like when you and I connect_

_Like giving a kiss you least expect_

_You least expect_

_But when you're unaware_

_And it seems like I just don't care_

_I'll be there_

_You and I_

_We're never the same_

_Just like the sun tryin' to shine_

_Through the pourin' rain_

_We use some time_

_I'm not always there_

_But when you're unaware_

_And it seems like I just don't care_

_It's my love that I wanna share_

_When you're unaware_

I'm not sure when I wrote that song or who I wrote it about but I really liked that one when I found it in my songbook. Everyone applauds and cheers and I bury myself into Austin's chest, soaking his grey t-shirt with tears. I hear him sigh and he leads me home.

"What's wrong with Ally?" Dez asks. Austin shushes him and leads me up to my room. He closes the door and we lay down on my bed.

"Ally," Austin says quietly. I let out a sob in answer. He rubs my shoulder soothingly. He murmurs a lullaby into my ear. I snuggle into his chest, still crying, and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up late in the night, alone in my bed. Well, I wake up to cough my lungs up violently. I look at my nightstand and see cough syrup on top of a note. I take a swig of the cough syrup, cringing at the taste, and pick up the note.

_Dear Ally,_

_You were coughing in your sleep. Hard. I didn't wanna wake you up and I figured your throat would be sore by the time you got up so I just got you some cough syrup while I was out. Take the cough syrup. You'll feel better. Promise. :)_

_Love, Austin_

I wonder where he was out at. I silently thank him for the note and stand up. I walk to the bathroom, grab the cup I use for mouthwash, fill it with water, and drink it. I fill it with water once more, gargle the water around in my mouth, and spit it back out into the sink.

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is matted against my forehead and my face is red from coughing. It slowly returns to its usual color. There's no way I'll be able to do that interview. If I cry when just singing in front of some people in the mall, then there's just no way I can talk to an interviewer then—

I cough violently, cutting my own thought short.

— then perform in front of more people live.

**Hey guys! Updating for the second time today! I really should be doing homework... BUT it can wait because my lovely readers come first! Always :) Anyhoodles, review! :D**

**Love, Kenzie**


	14. Ally's Interview With Cheetah Beat

Austin and I walk to the food court in the mall. It's been days since we've written Face to Face and my coughing is back to a regular every-now-and-again cough. Tomorrow is the day of the interview. I've been singing Unaware everyday in the food court since the first day I sang it. We sit down under an umbrella.

"You know what, Ally? I really think you can do this," Austin says. "I mean, remember last year? The concert with McFly?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," I mutter, picking at the pickles on my tray.

"Come on, Ally, you were amazing!" he exclaims.

I shake my head. "I dunno..."

"Ally, Tom Fletcher thought you were amazing," Austin says, leaning forward and staring hard at my eyes. "If that isn't enough proof, then I don't know what is."

"I guess you're right," I say with a smile. "I can do this. After all, I am..." I stand up and make myself look like a superhero again. "Ally Dawson!" I exclaim.

"Three-timer!" Austin chimes in, standing up too. We both laugh and sit back down as people begin to look over at us.

"I can do this," I whisper once more, to myself.

* * *

Austin and I pack just an overnight bag for the trip to Orlando.

"Guys, bad news. Well, bad for you. Good for us," Dez says, running into my room where Austin is finishing helping me pack.

"What's the bad news?" I ask, looking up from my bag.

"I'm gonna take Trish out tonight to apologize for almost killing you," he tells me.

"God, every time you two have a date of some sort, I can't be around to spy on you!" I exclaim.

"What?" Dez asks.

"Nothing," I say quickly. I sigh. "Well, I hope you two have fun. Tell Trish to call me afterwards and tell me all about it."

"Will do, Ally!" Dez exclaims. He runs back out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Austin asks me, zipping up my bag. I nod.

"Ready."

We walk out to the car, shove our bags into the backseat, and get into the front seats. Austin turns on the car and we drive to Orlando.

"I can do this," I whisper again to myself, "I can do this."

* * *

"I can't do this, Austin, please don't make me!" I exclaim as he tries to drag me onstage.

"You were super confident earlier today! Where's Super Ally now?" he asks, letting go of my wrists.

"At home," I mutter.

"Come on, Ally," I say, "you can do this."

I give him a small smile and follow him out onstage. The crowd cheers and I'm greeted by a small girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and a perky smile.

"Ally Dawson!" she exclaims. She runs up to me and hugs my waist. "I totes love you! I am fuh-reaking!" she squeals. "Oh, and you brought Austin along! Even better! Well, come on! Sit, sit!" She leads us over and sits us down in twin chairs, sitting across from us in a slightly bigger chair.

I stare at her for a moment. "How old are you?" I ask, confused. The crowd laughs.

"I'm ten years old. And leave the questions to me, Ally," she says with a smile. "Anyway, I'm Megan Simms. It's nice to finally meet you! Let's start with the Cheetah Beat interview! What was the name of the first song you ever wrote?"

"Oh, wow, the first song I ever wrote was the Butterfly Song..." I say dreamily, remembering the day I wrote it.

"Sing it for us!" Megan says happily.

"Yeah, sing it!" the crowd exclaims.

I look around worriedly. "Uh, I don't know... It's extremely hard for me to just be out here onstage..." I say quietly, registering the amount of people in the room. Austin reaches over and takes my hand, giving it a squeeze. His warmth reassures me.

"Sing. It." Megan sounds suddenly scary.

"Okay, okay, I'll sing it," I say quickly.

"Great!" she says in her regular high-pitched voice. She runs offstage quickly and comes back with an acoustic guitar and hands it to me. She sits down, watching me intently.

"Uh..." I say, looking down at the guitar. I let go of Austin's hand and begin to play, closing my eyes so as not to look at the crowd.

_I'm a little butterfly_

_Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though I'm small and frail_

_I can do most anything_

_Caterpillar in my cocoon_

_I'm gonna be a butterfly soon_

_I'm a little butterfly_

_I can soar through the sky_

_So glad I ended up like this..._

_Thanks_

_To metamorphosis_

_I'm a butterfly_

_I'm a butterfly_

_Yeah_

_I'm a butterfly_

The crowd bursts into applause and I smile and open my eyes. I set the guitar down beside my chair and wait for the next question.

"That was totes amaze, Ally!" she exclaims, clapping fast and smiling brightly. She stops abruptly and stares deeply into my eyes. "Now let's get down to some serious biz. Why did you cheat on Austin?" she asks.

The question came so suddenly that I'm almost taken aback by it. But no. I was expecting this question. "I didn't," I say calmly.

"But we have pics! Dim the lights!" she calls out, not taking her eyes off of me. The lights dim and we're in almost complete darkness. A light comes on and three pictures, all of them containing me and an Austin with a different hair color, appear on the wall. "Those girls in the pics, are they or are they not you?" Megan asks me interrogatively.

"They're me," I confirm.

"And that isn't Austin with you. So you cheated on Austin!" Megan accuses, finally taking her eyes off of me and turning to the crowd for agreement. They all agree, as expected.

"Take a closer look," I whisper, leaning in. I see everyone lean forward in their seats. Megan does too and she squints her eyes.

"I give up," she says after a few minutes of silence. I whisper to Austin to go stand by the pictures. He does as I say and I follow him over to the wall.

"Look at the first guy I'm cheating with..." I give them a moment to look. "Now look at Austin." I pause once more. "Now look at the second guy..." I pause. "Now look at Austin." Again. "Now look at the third boy..." I give them another moment. "Now look at Austin." I hear gasps of realization. "All of these guys are the same guy! They're all Austin! In disguise."

"Ohhh!" everyone exclaims.

"Now you all know that I was _not _cheating on Austin! I was cheating on Austin with Austin, I guess you could say," I tell everyone with a laugh.

"Oh, Ally, you are totes hilar'!" Megan exclaims, laughing. She asks me many more questions and then it's time. The chairs are pushed away and Megan stands off to the side.

"Ready, Als?" Austin asks me, gripping my hand.

I nod slowly. "Ready." I hold my hand up to my ear like a phone as I begin to sing my first line.

_Italics=Ally; _**Bold=Austin; _Both=Both_**

_I've been tryin' to reach you_

**You know I've been workin' in the studio**

_We should write a new song_

**Maybe they'll play it on the radio**

_When can we get together?_

**Let's not wait another day**

_Don't forget your guitar_

Austin points to the guitar that I left near the wall.

**Got it already and I'm on**

**My**

**Way**

_**It's been so long since I saw you**_

I_ was wonderin' if you were even real_

**_Now I can't believe my eyes_**

**_Yeah, you're not pretend_**

**_I thought you might be my imaginary friend_**

**_You're like a star that landed in from outer space_**

I point up toward the sky.

**_My world just got a whole lot brighter_**

**_Now that I can see you face to face_**

As we sing "face to face," Austin points to his face then to mine. I shake my head as I sing my part.

_Imaginary friends can't take the place_

**I need to see ya**

**I need to see ya**

_Of you and me just talkin' face to face..._

**Face to face...**

Austin and I look into the crowd, trying to catch the eyes of as many people in the audience as possible.

_**Now I can't believe my eyes**_

_**Yeah, you're not pretend**_

_**I thought you might be my imaginary friend**_

_**You know that no one else can ever take your place**_

_**My world just got a whole lot brighter**_

_**Now that I can see you face to face**_

Austin points to his face then to mine again.

**_Now that I can see you face to face_**

**Let's go get some pancakes!**

Austin smiles excitedly and the audience laughs.

**_I just wanna see you face to face_**

_Party everyday!_

_**I just wanna see you face to face**_

_Alright-ay!_

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._**

Austin and I finish the song staring into each other's eyes again. The crowd erupts into applause and cheers. Austin and I smile and bow, hand in hand.

"Wow, you guys! That was a-maze-ing!" Megan yells in a sing-song voice. "Why don't you do duets more often?!"

"Believe it or not, I have stage fright," I tell her. I look back over at Austin with a smile. "But I think I just got over it..."

"Aww!" the crowd exclaims.

"Well, there you have it! We've gotten to know Ally Dawson! Give her a hand everyone!" Megan says. Everyone claps. "Read tomorrow's issue of Cheetah Beat!" A buzzer sounds and everyone stands up to leave. "Thanks, Ally, for coming here tonight! We were so exci' to have you!" she says with a smile.

"It was no problem. But I just have one question," I say. "Why did you want to interview me instead of Austin?"

"It's cliché. We wanted to interview you first and save him for later," she says. "We'll prob interview him next month or the month after," she tells us with a wave of dismissal.

"Understandable," Austin says. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you soon then. Bye."

We leave and Austin drives us to the hotel we're staying at for the night. We walk into the elevator and ride it up to the fourth floor.

"What's the room number?" Austin asks as we walk down the dark, silent hallway.

"16," I say, remembering it because it's the same as our age. We walk down to it and Austin uses our room key to open the door. We change quickly into our pajamas and climb into bed. Austin holds me close and it isn't long before I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

We're driving home now, on a back road so that we don't have to worry about loud surroundings and reckless drivers. It's completely silent and looks kind of deserted... It's actually kind of scary... I shrug it off as Austin pulls the car over and turns it off.

"Ally, I'm so proud of you," he says. A small smile appears on my face. "I mean, for a second there, I didn't think you'd actually do it. But when you pulled through and sang your heart out, I was just so proud." He smiles, leans over, and kisses me softly. I smile again when he pulls away.

He turns and tries to turn the car back on... but it doesn't turn on.

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't have time to finish the chapter BUT I finally got it finished so yay! :D**

**Watergirl1234, thank you for those suggestions. I'll take those into consideration ;)**

**LoveAndLaughter, sorry. I've been forgetting to put the names. The one in the first chapter was Heart Beat, of course, by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon. The song Ally started writing in chapter eight and finished in chapter nine is Heard It On The Radio by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon. The song in chapter ten is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. The song in chapter twelve is Face to Face by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon and Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott. The song in the last chapter was Unaware by Laur Laur Marano! :D**

**Anyhoodles, guys, my teachers have been throwing more and more homework on us. I have at least three homework assignments for each class and I have five classes with homework so that's... fifteen homework assignments per day! Geez! It'll be so much worse when I'm in high school... My updating schedule will be way out of whack then. Anyhoodles, now is now and let's focus on it. By the way, sorry it's so short! :/ Review!**

_**Love, Kenzie**_


	15. Jonathan Blake

The engine doesn't sputter or anything. It doesn't even _try _to start. Austin swears under his breath, gets out of the car, and looks under the hood. He comes back to the door and opens it with a slightly confused look on his face. "Look in my bag and get my phone out please," he says.

I turn and reach into the back seat. His suitcase is on the opposite side though. I unbuckle my seat belt and climb into the back seat while Austin returns to the front of the car to continue looking under the hood. I unzip his suitcase and rummage through it. Before I find his phone though, I see something that sparks my interest. I pull it out and grab his phone too. I walk to the front of the car.

"What is this?" I ask, holding up a green bra.

"Um... my phone, I'm guessing," he says, looking up from the hood. He eyes what I'm holding up then his face breaks into a grin. "Look on the right strap," he tells me. I do as he says and see two words on the it.

_Ally Dawson_

Leave it to me to embroider my name onto my bra strap. "Why do you have my bra?" I ask, confused.

"Don't you remember? End of last summer? We went skinny dipping in the pool?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah!" I say, remembering when I threw it onto Austin's head and he'd told me he was keeping it. I climb back into the car and, making sure Austin's not looking, I stuff my bra into my own bag. I slide back into the front seat just as Austin reappears at the car door.

"Well, we're on some back road in... Yeehaw Junction," Austin says, shaking his head. "Anyway, I called and someone is coming to tow my car. They should be here in about twenty minutes."

"But it's so hot out here," I complain. "It has to be at least ninety-five degrees." I pull off my shirt, revealing my tank top. I'm already sweating. "Turn around," I tell Austin, getting a pair of shorts out of my bag.

"Why?" he asks.

"I'm about to put some shorts on. Now turn around!"

He finally does as I say and I climb out of the car. I quickly take my pants off and slip my shorts on. "Okay, you can look now." We climb back into the car and wait for the tow truck to arrive.

* * *

Precisely twenty minutes later, a large, white, rusty tow truck with the words "Tim's Tow Truck" on the side pulls up. It looks to be a Chevy from the 1950s or something. A boy, who looks maybe a year or two older than Austin and I, steps out of the truck and walks over to us.

"That stupid GPS took me around my elbow to get to my butt. It took forever to find you guys," the boy tells us with a thick country accent. He has dark brown hair and light green eyes. He uses those eyes to look me up and down. Surprisingly, I don't have the urge to hide my legs as I usually do if anyone looks at me while I'm wearing shorts. "Well, what's a pretty little lady such as yourself doing in a place like Yeehaw Junction?" the boy asks. "I've lived here most of my life and I still prefer Miami."

"Uh, we're coming from Orlando and going to Miami actually. We stopped for a second and the car wouldn't start back up," I explain, my face reddening a bit. The boy's eyes flicker over to Austin for the first time. His face breaks into a wide grin.

"Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit! You're Austin Moon!" the boy exclaims excitedly.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Austin asks. His voice is suddenly sounding kind of cold.

"I'm Jonathan Blake," the boy says, giving his brown hair a flip. He looks back over at me. "You must be his girlfriend, Ally Dawson! Well, it's a pleasure to meet the pair of ya! Do you mind if I take a quick look under the hood before I tow ya?"

"Be my guest," Austin says, stepping out of the way.

"So you're from Miami?" I ask as Jonathan walks over to the front of the car.

"Nope. Most of my family was born in Mississippi," he tells me. "When I was just a tiny ol' thing, we moved to Yeehaw Junction. And a few years ago, we moved to Miami. Where are you from?"

"We're from River Dale," Austin answers for me, probably knowing Jonathan won't know what state that's in. "Can you tow my car now?"

Jonathan closes the hood. He jogs over to the truck and hooks Austin's car up to the tow chain. He gestures for Austin and I to get into the car. I grab my songbook and climb in first, sitting next to Jonathan. He smiles down at me and Austin slams the door on his side closed.

"Uh, are there any seat belts?" I ask, a bit worriedly, looking down and around.

"Nah, those belts gave out years ago," he tells me. Jonathan rolls down the window then turns the key and the truck roars to life with a jolt.

"Are you-are you sure this truck is _safe_?" I ask, my voice shaking a bit. Jonathan puts his arm around me and gives my shoulders a squeeze. Austin stares at Jonathan as if he just stole his last pancake.

"Of course ol' Betsy's safe. She hasn't broken down since a few years 'fore I was born!"

Jonathan, quite oblivious to Austin's stare, removes his arm from my shoulders and spits out of the window. He starts driving, the truck rattling down the road as slow as Christmas. After maybe five minutes of silence, Jonathan turns on the radio, breaking the silence, and Luke Bryan's Drunk On You blasts through the speakers.

I stare at the radio for a moment. _Don't tow trucks have to have those other kind of radios? _I think to myself. I look under it and see a separate radio. I'm guessing _that's _it.

"You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans! Drip of honey on the money maker gotta bee! The best buzz I'm ever gonna find! I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime!" Jonathan sings, more like screams, loudly. He continues. "Well, if you ain't a ten, you a nine point nine. Tippin' and spillin' that homemade wine on your tied-up... t-shirt. Every little kiss is drivin' me wild! Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire! Good God al... mighty. Girl, ya make my speakers go 'Boom, boom!' Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon. That kinda thing makes a man go 'Mhm...' You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans. Drip of honey on the money maker gotta bee! The best buzz I'm ever gonna find! I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime!"

He sings the rest of that song, along with a few others, before we finally reach the repair shop. "Thanks for the tow," Austin says coldly. He gets out of the car immediately to wait for Jonathan to get his car off of the hook.

"What's got his britches in a twist?" Jonathan asks me.

"I have no idea," I say, annoyed with Austin's attitude, looking at him walking away. I turn back to Jonathan. "Thanks again for the tow," I say sweetly.

"Ah, it wasn't nothin' but a chicken wing," he tells me.

I blink. "Uh, okay."

"Here," Jonathan says, pulling out a card and handing it to me. It's the business card for Tim's Tow Truck tow service. "If you ever need a tow in this town, just give us a ring."

"Thanks," I say again. I write down my cell phone number and my home phone number on a page in my songbook and rip it out. I hand it to him. "If you're ever in Miami, just give us a call and we can all get together and hang out." I smile.

"Ally!" I hear Austin call.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I say, giving Jonathan's hand a shake.

He smiles back. "It was nice meetin' ya, too."

We get out of the truck and Jonathan unhooks Austin's car from the tow hook. Austin takes out his wallet and pays Jonathan for his services. He turns on his heel and walks to the repair shop, wrenching open the door and stalking inside. I wave to Jonathan, smiling. He smiles and waves back and he climbs into the truck and drives away. I walk into the repair shop quickly, furious. I fold my arms over my chest and sit down in the waiting area.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_So Austin's car stopped working in Yeehaw Junction and was towed to a repair shop here by a boy named Jonathan. Austin's attitude toward Jonathan really angered me. I mean, Jonathan did absolutely _nothing _to Austin! Nothing! Anyway, they finally got Austin's car into the garage and they're working on it now. And here comes Austin. I need to have a word with him..._

_Love, Ally_

Austin sits down beside me and puts his arm around me. I shrug it off. "What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Why were you being so mean to Jonathan?" I ask.

"I wasn't being mean," he argues. I narrow my eyes at him. He caves. "Well, he was flirting with you! I have the right to be mad at him."

"_Flirting _with me‽" I ask. "Are you crazy‽ He wasn't flirting! He was being nice! The complete opposite of you right now! And even if he _was _flirting with me—which he wasn't—he wouldn't have been able to steal my heart because it belongs to you!"

He's silent.

"He can't charm me with that southern accent," I finish quietly, still frowning angrily. "Or those green eyes. I prefer brown eyes with golden flecks in them," I add.

The corner of Austin's mouth twitches. I give his lips a peck. The corner of his mouth twitches again and slowly turns into an actual smile. It's still small though. I take out my phone and call my dad. He answers after two rings.

"Hello?" he answers. I hear someone speaking in the background.

"Hey, Dad," I say, "we might be just a few hours late. Austin's car wouldn't start and we're at the repair shop right now."

"Where are you?" he asks.

"Some place called Yeehaw Junction," I tell him. I hear him sigh. The speaking in the background stops.

"Alight. Hurry, please. Dez keeps asking me if I want him to rebuild the pancake fort. And I—_Dez, put that pancake mix down_!" my dad yells away from the phone. "Long story short, I don't. Gotta go, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye," I say. I close my phone and slip it into my pocket. I lean back a little in my chair and drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Ally, Ally..." I hear Austin's voice whisper in my ear. He shakes my shoulder gently.

My eyes flutter open and I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Austin is standing right in front of me. I glance at the window and see that the sun is going down. "What time is it‽" I ask, my voice full of alarm. "Oh, my dad is gonna be so worried!"

"Don't worry. I already called him and told him we were gonna be more than just a few hours," he tells me reassuringly. I breathe a sigh of relief and relax, running my fingers through my hair. My eyes slide closed again and I just can't seem to keep them open. Austin's arms slide under me and he picks me up bridal-style. I snuggle into his chest and yawn. I notice that it's very cold outside for being summer. Soon, I'm asleep again.

* * *

I awaken a few hours later. I'm lying down in the backseat of Austin's car with a blanket laid across my body. I feel a seat belt wrapped around my waist. I notice that my hand is outstretched and lying on the center console. Austin's elbow is also resting on the console, on the side closest to the passenger seat. It takes me a second to understand why our arms are placed like this then I realize that we're holding hands. I smile and give his hand a quick, gentle squeeze. He glances back at me quickly so as not to have to keep his eyes away from the road for long.

"Well, look who's finally awake," he says with a chuckle, turning the wheel with one hand.

"What time is it?" I ask. My eyes flicker over to the window and I see that it's still dark out.

"You've only been asleep for an hour," he tells me.

"Really?" I ask, sitting up and stretching. He nods.

"We'll be home soon if you wanna get back to sleep," he says.

"I'm not tired anymore though," I lie. I yawn absentmindedly. This time, he squeezes my hand.

"Get back to sleep, Als," he says.

"Fine," I mutter. "Wake me when we get home.

I lay back down in the backseat and fall asleep, still holding Austin's hand.

**Sorry I haven't updated. No time for an long, boring, pointless Author's Note that usually has nothing to do with the story. I'd better start writing the next chapter, haha. Review if you're glad I finally updated! :D**

**_LoVe, KeNzIe_  
**


	16. Author's Note! Sorry

**Dear Peasants,**

** Okay, you guys, I have absolutely nothing for this story. I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, because it isn't. But do not fret, peasants, I'm not ending this story. I'll still be open to ideas. So, while I'm waiting for ideas to come to mind (you can PM me some if you have any), I'm going to start another story. I'll start the poll over again and give you a week to vote. I may have some ideas for this story by then but if I don't, I'll start a new story. By the way, I love you guys :)**

**Love,**

** Kenzie**

**P.S. I'm totally joking when I call you guys my peasants; I don't really think of you guys as my peasants, I promise. It's just a temporary pet name joke thing for a while. You know, like when I called you my lovelies, and my minions. It's like that.**


End file.
